Sommer der Liebe
by laser-jet
Summary: COMPLETE Harry verbringt den Sommer bei Hermine. Liegt Liebe in der Luft? HPHG
1. Kapitel 1

Ü/N Dies ist eine Übersetzung der englischen Geschichte „Summer of Love", geschrieben von „Lady Volcom".  
  
Das Betalesen der gesamten Übersetzung wird wieder von Enigma erledigt.  
  
So, jetzt fehlt nur noch der Disclaimer, dann kann es losgehen.  
  
Die meisten Personen/Sprüche/Orte gehören der talentierten J.K. Rowling.  
  
Kapitel eins: Harrys Sommer  
  
Harry Potter wachte an einem Tag mitten im Sommer mit einem Schock auf, nur dieses Mal hatte er keine Träume von Voldemord als er mit starken Schmerzen auf seiner Stirn aufwachte, dieses Mal hatte er von ihr geträumt.  
  
Seit dem Tag vor drei Wochen am Kings Cross Bahnhof, als seine beste Freundin Hermine ihm einen auf-Wiedersehens-Kuss gegeben hatte, wusste er das er sie mochte - nein - liebte. In diesem Moment hörte er ein zaghaftes Klopfen an seinem Fenster und sah eine kleine, scheue Eule.  
  
Harry ging zum Fenster und lies die kleine Eule herein. Er knotete ein Stück Pergament von ihrem Fuß los und bemerkte dass es ein Brief von Hermine war. Er las -  
  
Lieber Harry, Hi. Wie sind deine Ferien? Meine sind großartig. Ich habe meine ganzen Hausaufgaben schon in der ersten Woche erledigt (typisch Hermine dachte sich Harry) und jetzt habe ich nichts mehr zu tun. Ich frage mich ob du vielleicht den Rest der Ferien bei mir verbringen möchtest da Ron und seine Familie in Rumänien sind um Charly zu besuchen. Wenn du kommst können wir London anschauen, ich weiß ja dass du noch nie für einen richtigen Bummel dort warst. Du könntest außerdem deine Hausaufgaben machen. Ah ja, das ist die Eule die mir meine Eltern für meine guten Ergebnisse geschenkt haben. Ich habe sie "Smaragd" genannt, ihre Augen haben die gleiche Farbe wie deine und wenn ich sie anschaue denke ich an dich und hoffe dass es dir gut geht. Schick mir deine Antwort mit meiner Eule.  
  
In Liebe, Hermine  
  
Harry schrieb ihr sofort eine Antwort -  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
Natürlich möchte ich kommen. Ich bin sicher dass die Dursleys nichts dagegen haben, sie werden kaum bemerken dass ich weg bin.  
  
Dein Harry  
  
Harry band das Pergament an die kleine Eule, streichelt ihren Kopf ein letztes Mal bis sie in die muntere Morgenluft hinausflog.  
  
Harry seufzte, lehnte sich gegen den Kopfteil seines Bettes und dachte: 'Vielleicht wird dieser Sommer trotz allem nicht so schlimm'. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel zwei  
  
Harry wachte am folgenden Montag früh auf (den Brief hatte er mittwochs bekommen), und wunderte sich erst wieso er so früh aufstand. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass heute sein Schwarm mit einem Taxi zu ihm kommen würde und sie dann den Rest der Ferien in Hermines Haus verbringen würden.  
  
Harry schaute auf die Uhr, eine halbe Stunde hatte er tagträumend vergeudet. Es war jetzt 9:30 und Hermine wollte um 10:30 da sein. Harry, wissend dass Hermine sehr pünktlich war und dass es wahrscheinlich war dass sie mindestens fünfzehn Minuten früher da wäre begann sich fertig zu machen. Harry zog die einzigen Sachen an die nicht zu verknittert waren und lief ins Bad.  
  
Harry schaute in den Spiegel und fragte sich 'werde ich bei einem Mädchen wie ihr jemals eine Chance haben?'. Er öffnete eine Schublade im Bad und nahm eine Flasche Haargel heraus. Er schaute wieder in den Spiegel und versuchte zu entscheiden wie er seine wilden Haare am besten zähmen könne. Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas das ihm Hermine letztes Jahr gesagt hatte, als er deprimiert war weil Cho nicht mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte. Sie sagte dass jedes Mädchen glücklich wäre mit ihm zu gehen und dass alle Mädchen die sie über ihn reden hörte sagten dass es seine Haare, seine rabenschwarzen, zerzausten wilden Harre und sein Körper - Quidittch hatte ihm offensichtlich gut getan, er war gut gebaut und hatte Muskeln - seien. Dann waren da seine Augen, diese smaragdgrünen Augen, die dieses Funkeln in sich hatten mit dem man genau sagen konnte wie er sich fühlte. Alle seine Emotionen lagen in seinen Augen.  
  
Er entschied dass das Haargel unnötig sei, legte es zurück in die Schublade und machte sich auf den Weg seine Schulsachen aus dem Einbauschrank zu holen. Gerade als er alles beisammen und zur Eingangstüre getragen hatte hörte er ein Klopfen an der Tür. Als er auf seine Uhr schaute sah er dass es erst 10:00 war. 'Typisch Hermine' dachte er als er die Türe öffnete.  
  
"Harry!" Schrie Hermine, warf ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn in eine feste, bärenhafte Umarmung.  
  
Harry zog sie noch näher zu sich und wünschte dass sie so für immer stehen bleiben würden. "Schön dich zusehen Hermine."  
  
"Harry, bist du fertig?" Fragte sie und schaute auf den Koffer hinter ihm.  
  
"Ja, los, lass uns hier verschwinden" sagte er glücklich lächelnd und machte eine Handbewegung richtung Türe.  
  
"Solltest du nicht jemandem sagen dass du jetzt gehst?" Fragte Hermine in einem ernsten Tonfall.  
  
"Nein, die werden glücklich sein dass ich weg bin, aber denk daran was sie sagen werden wenn sie bemerken dass jetzt niemand mehr da ist um ihr Essen zu kochen." Sagte Harry mit einem verschmizten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Hermine lächelte beunruhigt als sie auf die Rückbank des Taxis kletterten. Sie füllten die Fahrzeit zu Hermines Haus mit reden. Sie redeten über ihre früheren Abenteuer und was sie machen wollten wenn sie mit Hogwarts fertig wären. Hermine fühlte Harrys Anspannung als sie über den Weihnachtsball und Cedric Diggory redeten, und ihr Herz brach für ihn. Als sie hastig das Thema wechselte bemerkte sie immer noch die Anspannung im Taxi und dachte sich 'Das ist nicht richtig, er ist nur 14 Jahre alt und hat mehr gesehen als sonst jemand. Er hat die Hölle und den Teufel gesehen und behielt trotzdem seine Fassung, Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm helfen, er ist mein bester Freund'. Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt dass Harry seit einigen Minuten versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
  
"Hermine? Hermine! Herms, bist du in Ordnung?" Sagte Harry mit einer Spur Sorge in seinen Augen.  
  
"Was?" sagte Hermine und riss sich damit aus ihren Gedanken. "Ohh-ja Harry, nur ein bisschen müde, das ist alles. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte sie und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"OK, wenn du das sagst..." Sagte Harry.  
  
Plötzlich hielt das Taxi an und Hermine sagte glücklich: "Wir sind da." 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel drei  
  
Harry starrte auf Hermines Haus, nein, Villa. Harry wusste schon immer dass Hermines Eltern wohlhabend waren, er hatte es bemerkt als er ihre Eltern zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Aber das war nicht wohlhabend, das war reich. Das Haus war aus Ziegelsteinen und drei Stockwerke hoch, vorne mit großen weisen Säulen verziert. Das Haus stand mitten im Gelände, ein kleiner Wald schloss hinten am Haus an.  
  
Hermine musste Harrys Starren bemerkt haben, denn sie wurde rot. Sie hatte, hauptsächlich wegen Ron aber auch ein bisschen wegen Harry, versucht ihren Reichtum herunterzuspielen. Hermine riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Nun Harry, bleiben wir den ganzen Sommer in diesem Taxi oder gehen wir rein? Innen ist es kühler."  
  
"Klar Herms, Wow, dein Haus ist erstaunlich. Die Dursleys wären so eifersüchtig wenn sie das sehen könnten." Lächelte Harry und drückte Hermines Arm.  
  
Harry und Hermine verließen das Taxi, Hermine bezahlte den Fahrer und er fuhr davon. Hermine nahm Harrys Hand und führte ihn über den Steinweg zur Türe.  
  
Nach einer Weile war Harrys Herz leicht und der Knoten in seinem Bauch wurde größer. 'Wieso hat sie meine Hand genommen, hoffentlich ist mein Gesicht nicht rot'. Einerseits war Harry froh dass Hermine seine Hand genommen hatte, andererseits hoffte er dass sie ihn loslassen würde bevor er etwas davon sagte dass er sie mochte oder er sie küsste.  
  
Endlich, nach einer nicht endend wollender Zeit kamen sie an der Vordertüre an und Hermine lies Harrys Hand los. Hermine öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Mum? Dad? Wir sind da." Schrie Hermine und führte Harry in das Wohnzimmer. Kaum waren sie dort betraten Hermines Eltern den Raum und setzten sich.  
  
"Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Ich kenne dich ja leider kaum aber unsere 'Mine redet oft von dir. Ihr müsst euch sehr nah sein." Sagte Mr. Granger und streckte seine Hand aus die Harry schüttelte. Dann schaute er zu Hermine und bemerkte dass sie stark errötete.  
  
Harry schaute neben Mr. Granger zu Hermines Mutter. Jetzt da Harry sie besser sehen konnte verstand er wo Hermine ihre Schönheit geerbt hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht so buschige Haare wie Hermine oder die leicht Zimtfarbenen Augen die Hermine hatte. Nein, Hermines Mutter hatte blaue Augen und geschmeidige, honigfarbene Haare. Aber trotzdem sah Hermine ihr sehr ähnlich.  
  
"Harry, auch ich freue mich dich zu sehen. Hermine, du siehst müde aus." Hermine schaute zu ihrer Mutter, "Zeig Harry sein Zimmer und erkläre ihm den Tagesablauf. Dein Vater und ich müssen heute Abend noch weggehen, wieso geht ihr Zwei nicht aus? Ich würde euch dann ein Taxi rufen."  
  
Hermines Eltern entschuldigten sich und verließen das Haus. Hermine nahm wieder Harrys Hand - Harry wurde wieder verlegen - und führte ihn die Treppe hinauf zu einer großen Halle und hielt vor einer Türe am Ende der Halle an.  
  
"Hier Harry wirst du den Rest des Sommers verbringen." Dann dachte sie eine Minute nach und fügte errötend hinzu: "Mein Zimmer ist auf der anderen Seite der Halle."  
  
Harry öffnete die Tür und gab den Blick auf ein großes, weises Zimmer mit burgunderfarbenen Vorhängen und einem riesigen Bett frei. Er stellte seinen Koffer in die Ecke des Raumes und drehte sich zu Hermine.  
  
"Das Zimmer ist toll. Danke dass du mich eingeladen hast 'Mine, du bist die größte." Sagte er und umarmte sie schnell. "Nun, wie wäre es wenn du mich herumführst?"  
  
Hermine zeigte ihm das ganze Haus und führte ihn dann nach draußen wo es langsam dunkel wurde.  
  
'Das ist es, das ist deine Chance es ihr zu sagen, nichts verhindert es' dachte Harry.  
  
"Harry, lass uns ein Taxi rufen, ich bin hungrig." Sagte Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg zur Vorderseite des Hauses.  
  
"Ok Hermine" sagte Harry fröhlich. 'Verdammt' dachte er sich. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel vier  
  
Harry und Hermine liefen über den Rasen zu dem wartenden Taxi.  
  
"Wird aber auch Zeit." Murmelte der Fahrer und fuhr die kleine Straße hinunter.  
  
Harry und Hermine erreichten schließlich ihr Ziel, Yorkshire.  
  
"Wir holen uns schnell eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und dann müssen wir uns mit meinen zwei Freunden treffen, OK?" Sagte Hermine, holte 20 Pfund raus und gab sie dem Taxifahrer. "Behalten sie den Rest." Sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Harry und Hermine gingen 10 Minuten, bevor sie eine Pizzeria erreichten und hineingingen, Harry öffnete die Tür für Hermine. Es war ein großer, strahlend hell erleuchteter Ort, angefüllt mit Geräuschen. Sie gingen zum Ende des Restaurants und setzten sich in eine Nische.  
  
Die Kellnerin kam und nahm ihre Bestellung auf, eine große vegetarische Pizza, und zu Hermines Missfallen und Harrys Vergnügen, mit extra Käse. Die Pizza kam und Hermine drehte ihren Kopf weg.  
  
"Na los Hermine, wieso willst du nichts essen?" Fragte Harry, nahm ein Stück Pizza und legte es auf seinen Teller.  
  
"Harry! Kann man noch blinder sein? Ich bin zu dick, schau mich an!" Erklärte sie und zeigte ihm ihr Hemd. "Das sollte mir perfekt passen! Daran ist nur das Hogwartsessen schuld."  
  
Harry schaute sie an. Dick? Sie war weit entfernt von dick, sie sah nach nicht mehr als Größe 4 aus. Nun ja, vielleicht etwas mehr, aber auf eine gute Art.  
  
"Mine, du, dick? Keineswegs, du bist wunderschön so wie du bist" Sagte Harry mit einer warmen, beruhigenden Stimme. "Los, nimm ein bisschen, für Harry" sagte er und hielt ihr ein Stück der Pizza hin die er genommen hatte.  
  
"Es ist lecker, du weißt das, bitte nimm ein klitze-kleines Stück für mich." Sagte er wieder, und bewegte das Stück mit einem Welpenblick langsam auf sie zu.  
  
"Nein" sagte Hermine, und schaute den Sonnenuntergang an.  
  
Was er als nächstes sagte, sagte er in einer - seiner Meinung nach - schmollenden, leisen Stimme: "Bitte Hermine. Ich weiß du willst es." sagte er und wedelte unter ihrer Nase hin und her.  
  
Hermine schaute Harry an und konnte sich nicht helfen, sie nahm einen Teil des Stücks das Harry immer noch in der Hand hielt. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Er hatte diese Kontrolle über sie, es war nahezu unmöglich 'nein' zu sagen, sie stand unter seinem Zauber.  
  
Der Knoten in Harrys Bauch wurde größer, sein Herz schlug schneller und sein Verstand raste. 'Was zur Hölle tue ich? Oh Gott, kann ich noch idiotischer werden?'  
  
Hermine schaute auf einmal hoch, direkt in Harrys Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. 'Er hat wunderschöne Augen, sie sind so grün!' 'Dieses Lächeln. So lächelt sie immer wenn sie glücklich oder aufgeregt ist, ganz anders als wenn sie im Unterricht eine Frage richtig beantwortet hat'  
  
Plötzlich brach Harry in Lachen aus, und beendete ihren Augenkontakt.  
  
"Harry Potter! Was ist so lustig?" Sagte Hermine mit ihrer fragenden, überlegenen Stimme.  
  
"Ich...." sagte Harry zwischen zwei Lachern "Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Kurz darauf lachte Hermine auch und japste nach Luft. Die Kellnerin kam um nachzuschauen was der Grund für die Aufregung ist, und warf sie dann hinaus.  
  
"Das war unhöflich. Sie hatte überhaupt kein Recht uns rauszuschmeißen, wirklich unhöflich." Sagte Harry spöttisch-ärgerlich.  
  
Sie gingen die Straße weiter hinunter bis sie schließlich vor einem Kaffeeladen stehen blieben.  
  
Sie betraten den dämmrigen Laden mit flauschigen Couchen und kleinen hölzernen Tischen. Das Aroma von Kaffee lag in der Luft.  
  
"Hier rüber!" Ein Mädchen mit silberblonden Haaren, schwarzen Nägeln und blitzenden blauen Augen stand auf und winkte.  
  
"Denk dran Harry, sie weiß nicht über mich bescheid. Für sie gehe ich auf ein Internat in Schottland." Harry nickte und machte sich eine geistige Notiz nichts über ihre Schule zu erzählen.  
  
"Olivia! Es ist sooo schön dich zu sehen. Wie ist es dir ergangen? Wie geht es Tommy?" Sagte Hermine lächelnd. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr einen Brief von Olivia geschickt in dem stand dass sie und Tommy miteinander ausgingen.  
  
"Es geht ihm gut. Marry ist noch nicht hier, also können wir uns erst einmal hinsetzen." Sagte Olivia lächelnd, dann deutete sie auf Harry der neben Hermine stand. "So, das ist also der berüchtigte Harry von dem wir schon so viel gehört haben?"  
  
Harry nickte. "Erfreut", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. "Olivia McNally, zu ihren Diensten!" Sagte sie, salutierte vor ihm und schüttelte seine Hand. "Es ist wirklich eine Ehre dich endlich zu treffen, Hermine redet den ganzen Sommer ununterbrochen von dir. Ich freue mich dass du endlich zu Besuch da bist. Sag Hermine," sagte sie jetzt zu Hermine, "Wo ist der andere, Ron war sein Name?"  
  
"Oh, äh, Ron konnte nicht kommen, er besucht seinen Bruder der Drachen studiert." Als sie den amüsierten Zug auf Olivias Gesicht sah bemerkte sie ihren Fehler. "Ich meine, er besucht seinen Bruder an der Uni, er studiert Innenarchitektur."  
  
'Ruhig Blut Hermine, immer die Tarnung aufrechterhalten.' Schimpfte Hermine sich selbst.  
  
"Nun Hermine, sollen wir uns frisch machen? Du hast doch nichts dagegen Harry, oder?" Sagte Olivia lächelnd und deutete in Richtung Waschraum.  
  
"Kein Problem. Wollt ihr Kaffee? Ich gehe und hole welchen." Sagte Harry und bewegte sich zum Tresen.  
  
"Gott Hermine, er ist so niedlich, viel mehr als auf dem Foto. Er ist auch nett, eindeutig ein potenzieller Freund."  
  
"Harry!? Mein Freund! Das ist die dümmste Idee die du je hattest. Harry wird nie, jemals auf diese Art an mich denken."  
  
Olivia schüttelte den Inhalt aus ihrer Handtasche. Hermine nahm schwarzen Liedschatten und malte ihre Augenlieder an, dann nahm sie roten Lippenstift und legte ihn auf, und schließlich Lipgloss um es zum funkeln zu bringen.  
  
"Hermine, du trägst doch nie Make-Up! Wen versuchst du zu beeindrucken? Könnte es unser guter Harry sein?" Fragte Olivia und lächelte Hermine wissend an.  
  
"Sehr lustig Olivia" sagte Hermine und half ihr das Make-Up zurück in ihre Tasche zu packen. "Ich fühle mich nur als ob ich eine Veränderung brauche. Ich war seit letztem Sommer nicht mehr zu Hause. Das ist alles."  
  
"Gut...aber abstreiten ist ein gutes Signal. Ich möchte dich etwas fragen: Harry, er hat eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn die wie ein Blitz aussieht. Wo hat er die her?"  
  
Hermine dachte für einen Augenblick nach. Was sollte sie sagen? Harry war kein normaler Junge und Olivia war klug, vielleicht hatte sie das Gefühl dass er nicht normal sei. Aber was sollte sie sagen? Dass das die Narbe eines bösen Zauberers ist, einer der lebt und hinter Harry her ist um ihn zu töten? Dass jeder Moment sein letzter sein konnte? Ihr letzter?  
  
"Oh, die Narbe...ein Autounfall als er klein war. Am besten erwähnst du es nicht ihm gegenüber, er verlor beide Eltern bei dem Unfall, jetzt muss er bei diesen schrecklichen Mug- ich meine Verwanden leben."  
  
"OK. Wir gehen besser zurück, oder nicht? Wir wollen doch nicht dass sich der süße Junge Sorgen um dich macht? Oder? Olivia schaute in Hermines Gesicht. "OK, ich höre auf - für eine Weile."  
  
Sie gingen zurück in den Laden und trafen Harry. Als sie Harry dieses Mal sah bemerkte sie, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug und ihr Kopf röter wurde. Dann plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis.  
  
'Ich bin in Harry verliebt.' 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel fünf  
  
Sie fühlte wie sie errötete und drehte schnell ihren Kopf weg damit Olivia und Harry es nicht bemerkten. Es war schon zu spät und Olivia sagte schnell wie der Blitz etwas dazu.  
  
"Hermine, bist du in Ordnung? Dein Gesicht ist ganz rot." Sagte Olivia schmunzelnd als Hermine sich in einen Stuhl setzte und diesen so nah wie möglich zu Harrys schob.  
  
"Hermine, ich habe dir Milch besorgt, Olivia, schwarzer Kaffee. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern ob es das ist von dem 'Mine sagte dass du es magst. Tut mir leid wenn es das falsche war." Sagte Harry lächelnd.  
  
"Perfekt Harry, wenn du dich nur genauso gut an deine Hausaufgaben in der Schule erinnern könntest." Sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Ist das so Ms. Granger? Wenn du nur einmal von deinen Büchern und der Bücherei wegbleiben könntest und mehr Spaß hättest." Sagte Harry und schaute Hermine direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Hey Hermine, wie geht's so?" Sagte ein kleineres Mädchen mit schmutzig- blonden Haaren und nahm sich den einzig freien Stuhl. "In meinem Leben ist alles furchtbar, Tommy hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Er sagte ich würde zu viel mit anderen Jungs flirten, dieser Bastard."  
  
"Hi Mary" lächelte Hermine ihre Freundin mit einem Mangel an Grußfähigkeiten an. "Ich möchte dir meinen Freund Harry Potter vorstellen. Harry, das ist Mary."  
  
Marry sprang aus ihrem Stuhl und umarmte Harry. Harry, sehr überrascht, tätschelte ihren Rücken und wünschte sich dass sie ihn loslassen würde.  
  
Hermine sah das und rollte ihre Augen. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Hermine dass Harry sich wünschte dass sie sich wieder hinsetzen würde.  
  
"Es ist sooo schön dich zu treffen. Du siehst besser aus als auf dem Foto das Hermine in ihrer Brieftasche hat." Sagte Mary, setzte sich und nippte an Olivias Kaffee. "Oh Gott, Olivia, was ist das? Das ist widerlich. Irgendjemand muss mir bitte etwas Besseres geben. Ah, hier ist etwas das meine Aufmerksamkeit verdient." Sagte sie und deutete auf Hermines Milch. Als sie das Glas hoch hob sagte sie: "Auf Harry Potter und dafür dass er uns endlich mit seiner Anwesenheit erfreut. Und auf unsere Hermine, dafür dass sie ihn auf der gottverdammten Schule auf die sie geht getroffen hat."  
  
Auf Marys sehr motivierende Rede war halbherzig "Hört, hört" zu hören. Olivia schaute auf ihre Uhr. "Oh mein Gott, schon so spät, passt besser, meine Mutter wird mich umbringen. Tschau Leute." Sagte Olivia und stürmte mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand aus dem Lokal.  
  
"Nun, es ist zwar lustig aber ich denke ich sollte auch gehen und meine Pflicht erfüllen." Sagte Mary und nahm ihren Geldbeutel. "Tut mir leid dass ich nicht länger bleiben kann."  
  
Hermine schnaubte und sagte "Pflicht? Was für eine Pflicht? Zum Teufel, es sind Sommerferien!"  
  
"Nun, ich meine dass ich Heim gehen sollte und traurig aussehe, vielleicht ein bisschen Weinen. Du weißt schon, die normale Trennungsroutine. In anderen Worten: Mitleid für mich erregen." Mary lächelte schelmisch, dann änderte sie ihr Lächeln zu einem Flirtenden Lächeln. "Tschüss Harry" sagte sie und begleitete das Wort 'Harry' mit einem Winken.  
  
Hermine beobachtete sie als sie hinausging. 'Wie konnte ich mich jemals mit ihr anfreunden? Es ist unmöglich dass sie das mit meinem Harry macht. Ups, seit wann denke ich von ihm als meins? Böse Hermine, böse!'  
  
So, Hermine. Wir sollten auch besser gehen, du weißt dass es schon spät ist. Es wird schwer zu dieser Uhrzeit ein Taxi zu finden."  
  
Sie gingen zur Tür hinaus und Hermine tat etwas für sie sehr mutiges, etwas das die normale, belesene, bücherwürmige Hermine nie gemacht hätte. Sie suchte seine Hand und verschlang ihre Finger in seinen. Harry schaute sie an und lächelte. Sie gingen die Straße hinunter, zum Taxistand. Ihnen schienen die Worte zu fehlen, beide waren glücklich miteinander.  
  
Während der Taxifahrt nach Hause waren sie auch still. Hermine rutschte so nah wie möglich zu Harry und hoffte dass es nicht zu offensichtlich war. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten so dasaßen legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
Die Fahrt endete für beide viel zu schnell. Sie gingen ins Haus und sagten sich gute Nacht bevor sie in ihr jeweiliges Zimmer betraten.  
  
Harry schaute auf die Uhr neben seinem Bett, drei Uhr Nachts. Er konnte nicht einschlafen, sein Verstand raste. Während er versuchte sich die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages einzuprägen wurden seine Augenlieder schwer und er schlief schon fast als er hörte wie die Zimmertüre aufgerissen wurde. Er setzte sich auf und rieb seine Augen bis er Hermine erkennen konnte. Ihr Gesicht war rot und voller Tränen.  
  
Er konnte die Tränen fallen sehen da sie im Mondlicht glitzerten.  
  
"Mine, was ist Los?" Fragte er und winkte sie zu sich her.  
  
"Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Er kam, Du-weißt-schon-wen, und brachte dich von hier weg. Ich sah wie er dich tötete, er tötete dich." Schluchzte Hermine und ihre Stimme brach als immer mehr Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunterliefen.  
  
Harry streckte sich instinktiv und wischte ihre Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg. In diesem Augenblick warf sich Hermine nach vorne und brach an seiner Schulter zusammen. Harry streichelte ihre Haare und wisperte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, während er ihren Rücken streichelte. Bald wurde ihr Atem ruhiger und regelmäßig. Harry wollte sie nicht wecken und legte sie vorsichtig auf sein Bett und schmiegte sich wegen der Wärme an sie. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und triftete bald in einen ruhigen Schlaf. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel sechs  
  
Als Harry aufwachte war das erste über das er sich wunderte woher all die langen Haare in seinem Gesicht herkamen. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht. Er wollte das Gefühl neben Hermine aufzuwachen so lange wie möglich genießen, deshalb schloss er seine Augen wieder und bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Bald begann Hermine sich zu bewegen. Sie wachte auf, hielt ihre Augen jedoch geschlossen und bemerkte das dass ein warmer Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen war. Sie drehte sich um und öffnete ihre Augen um in die von Harry Potter zu schauen.  
  
"Hey 'Mine. Fühlst du dich besser?" Sagte er und lächelte sie an.  
  
"Ja Harry, ich fühle mich viel besser. Danke dass du mich beruhigt hast. Es ist nur...der Traum schien so real. Für einen Moment dachte ich dass wir im Wald seien und dass er dort sei. Ich habe seine Augen gesehen und sein Lachen gehört. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst. Ich musste einfach rüberkommen und nachsehen ob du in Ordnung bist." Sagte Hermine, ihre Augen drohten wieder mit Tränen geflutet zu werden.  
  
"Sch, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde euch nicht verlassen. Ich werde nicht sterben." Sagte Harry mit beruhigender Stimme.  
  
Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 9:30.  
  
"Harry! Frühstück! Meine Eltern werden mich umbringen! Was wenn sie mich erwischen wie ich aus deinem Zimmer herauskomme und nur ein Nachthemd anhabe?" Sagte Hermine mit Panik in ihrer Stimme. "Frühstück beginnt um 7:30"  
  
Hermine stand auf. Sie schaute zu Harry hinüber und bedeutete ihm auch aufzustehen. Harry verließ langsam das Bett und sah wie Hermine in einem sehr dunklen Rot errötete. Er schaute an sich herunter und sah wieso sie errötete. Er war nur in nachtblaue Boxershorts gekleidet.  
  
"Hermine! Gibst du mir bitte die lange Hose? Die grünlichen an der Garderobe.?" Hermine warf ihm seine Hose hinüber. Dass gab sie ihm noch ein schwarzes T-Shirt auf dem in schwarzen Buchstaben 'Willkommen' stand. Sie hatte es ihm letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Harry war schnell angezogen. Dann hörten sie ein Klopfen an der Türe.  
  
"Hermine? Hermine? Bist du da drin?" Es war Mr. Granger. Er rüttelte am Türgriff. "Junge Dame? Du bist da besser nicht drin. Erinnere dich was ich darüber sagte dass dein Freund herkommt."  
  
Eine tödliche Stille breitete sich aus. Hermine drehte sich zu Harry und dieser nickte. Sie schlich langsam zu der Tür, und öffnete sie erst langsam, dann schnell um es hinter sich zu bringen. Mr. Grangers Augen wanderten durch den Raum. Was er sah verpasste ihm einen Schock. Harry saß mit sehr unordentlichen Haaren in einem Stuhl und versuchte den Reißverschluss an seiner Hose zu schließen. Harrys Gesicht war, genau wie Hermines, rot. Er bemerkte auch dass seine Tochter nichts außer einem dünnen Nachthemd anhatte. Dann schaue er zum Bett. Das Laken war verzogen und die Decke lag auf dem Boden.  
  
Hermine hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und verteidigte Harry und sich.  
  
"Dad, es ist nichts passiert! Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Alptraum und bin zu Harry gegangen. Ich vermute ich bin dann eingeschlafen. Harry ist nur ein Freund, er würde so etwas nie tun. Oder Harry?" Sagte Hermine mit einem schlauen lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches aber verblasste als sie sagen musste dass Harry nur ein Freund sei.  
  
"Genau. Mr. Granger, ich würde Hermine das nie antun, es wäre einfach falsch." Sagte Harry mit leichtem flehen in der Stimme.  
  
Auf einmal entspannte sich Mr. Grangers Gesicht und er lächelte leicht.  
  
"Gut. Ich glaube euch. Hermine, geh in dein Zimmer und zieh dich an. Es sind einige Waffeln übrig, frag Sofia ob sie sie euch aufwärmt." Damit verließ er den Raum.  
  
"Sofia? Wer ist das?" Fragte Harry und versuchte immer noch den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu schließen.  
  
"Oh, Sofia ist unser Hausmädchen, sie lebt hier, weißt du. Wenigstens haben wir keine Hauselfen." Sagte Hermine und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.  
  
Harry lächelte in sich hinein. 'Das sind die besten Ferien die ich je hatte' dachte er sich als er sich auf sein Bett legte. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7  
  
A/N: Ein bisschen aus Olivias Sicht nachdem sie den Kaffeeladen verlassen hat  
  
Ich lief die Straße hinunter, meinen Kaffee immer noch in der Hand. Ich war tief in Gedanken versunken und stieß gegen einige Leute die mir entgegen kamen was mir einige verärgerte Blicke und Gesten einbrachte. Eine Sache ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf, und das war Harry Potter.  
  
Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich schlau, ich kann spüren wenn mir jemand etwas verheimlicht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine glaube ich an Vorhersagen. Harry Potter ist anders als jeder den ich bisher getroffen habe, er ist viel besser als das was Hermine von ihm erzählt hat.  
  
Rückblick -  
  
Hermine nahm ein Foto eines etwa 13 Jährigen Jungen aus ihrem Geldbeutel.  
  
"Wow Hermine, wer ist denn das?" Sagte Olivia und zog Hermine das Foto aus der Hand.  
  
"Oh, das ist nur Harry Potter." Sagte sie lässig. "Er ist mein bester Freund."  
  
"Wie ist er so?" Fragte Olivia und setzte sich auf die Couch.  
  
"Nun, Harry ist ... Harry ist nicht wie irgendjemand sonst den ich je getroffen habe." Sagte Hermine langsam und versuchte darüber nachzudenken was sie sagen konnte ohne dass sie zu viel verriet. "Er ist sehr tapfer, er hat mutigere Sachen getan als sonst irgendjemand den ich kenne. Er bemerkt es wenn jemand sich nicht gut fühlt oder traurig ist und macht es dann zu seiner Aufgabe denjenigen wieder fröhlich zu machen. Er würde nie aufgeben bevor er das erreicht hat." Hermine machte eine Pause und erinnerte sich an die vielen Male die er ihr geholfen hatte. "Er hat eine traurige, dunkl- öhm, Vergangenheit aber er versinkt nicht darin, er sucht nicht nach Mitleid und bemitleidet sich auch selber nicht. Er ist sehr treu, steht einem immer zur Seite, er ist der beste Freund den man sich vorstellen kann. Ich denke mir die ganze Zeit dass ich ihn nicht als Freund verdiene, er ist viel zu gut für mich.  
  
- Ende des Rückblicks.  
  
Von da an wusste Olivia dass Hermine gelogen hatte. ‚Eigentlich bin ich niemand der in Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herumschnüffelt....Was zur Hölle rede ich da? Natürlich mach ich das' dachte sie sich.  
  
Ich begann über das nachzudenken was Hermine in dieser Nacht fast gesagt hätte, traurige, dunkle Vergangenheit. Dunkle Vergangenheit, was konnte das bedeuten? Ich weiß dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen und dass er bei schrecklichen Verwandten leben musste, könnte es sein dass sie ihn schlugen? Nein, Ich hätte die blauen Flecken, Narben oder sichtbaren Schmerz gesehen aber da war nichts. Allerdings sagte Hermine dass er es nicht mochte wenn ihn andere bemitleideten.  
  
Aber was ist mit der Schule die sie besuchen? Ich habe nie ein Bild oder Jahrbücher gesehen, Ich kenne noch nicht einmal den Namen der Schule. Ein anderer lustiger Punkt ist dass sie der Zeit hinterherhinkt, sie wusste nicht wie man einen Computer bedient als sie bei mir war. Letztes Jahr als sie von ihrem dritten Jahr zurück kam ging ich zu ihr um mir ein paar Kleider zu leihen und fand schwarze Roben in ihrem Schrank mit der Aufschrift 'Gryffindor' und schwarze, spitze Hüte. Sie sagte dass dies von Halloween sei.  
  
Harry hat diese Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn, sie sagte sie stammt von dem Autounfall in dem seine Eltern sterben. Aber stimmt das? Ich glaube nicht dass das was Hermine mir erzählt hat die ganze Geschichte ist. ICH WERDE ES HERAUSFINDEN!!! 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel acht  
  
Harry wachte früh auf, es war immer noch dunkel, und er wusste nicht wieso er aufgewacht war, aber dann erinnerte er sich. Nicht nur dass heute sein Geburtstag war, sondern auch dass Hermine Granger neben ihm lag, ihr Arm auf seiner Brust. Er seufzte, jeden Abend kam Hermine in sein Zimmer, sie hatte jedes Mal denselben Traum, der sie auch Wochen zuvor zu ihm ins Bett brachte.  
  
"Hermine." Er stieß sie leicht in die Seite und bekam ein Murmeln als Antwort. "Es ist jetzt Zeit dass du in dein eigenes Bett gehst."  
  
Hermine rollte sich zu ihm rüber so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte, lächelte ein bisschen und schlief weiter. Harry hätte nie gedacht dass es so lange dauern würde sie aufzuwecken, sonst war sie immer die Letzte die ins Bett ging und die Erste die Morgens in der Schule aufstand.  
  
Harry lächelte in sich hinein, dann schaute er auf die Uhr, 6:45, ihre Eltern würden in 15 Minuten aufstehen, nicht früher, nicht später. Er raffte sich auf und stand auf, inzwischen daran gewöhnt in Hermines Gegenwart nur Boxershorts zu tragen. Hermine bemerkte dass die 'Wärmequelle' verschwunden war und fröstelte, setzte sich auf und schaute verschlafen umher.  
  
"Harry?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
Harry stürze auf sie zu und kitzelte sie, da er sie so gut kannte wusste er von nahezu allen ihren Schwächen. Hermine japste nach Luft, bettelte und flehte ihn an mit seinem Angriff aufzuhören. Kurz darauf hörte sie Schritte die an ihrem Zimmer vorbei in die Halle gingen.  
  
Weitere Schritte waren zu hören, sie kamen immer näher und näher zu dem Zimmer in dem Harry und Hermine waren. Die Schritte hörten vor der Türe auf und ein leises Klopfen war zu hören. Hermine stand auf und hatte - sehr zu Harrys Überraschung - seine Schottengrünen Boxershorts an. Hermine konnte seine Augen auf sich fühlen, sie mochte es, das anziehen seiner Shorts hatte funktioniert, jetzt hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Harry war verzweifelt, 'Was macht sie in meinen Shorts? Wieso geht sie zur Türe? Ich bin tot, ihre Eltern werden mich rausschmeißen!'  
  
Hermine öffnete die Türe nur ein kleines bisschen und sah Olivias Gesicht.  
  
"Hey Hermine, was machstn' du im Gästezimmer? Deine Eltern sagten dass ich dich hier finden würde, keine Ahnung wieso."  
  
Hermine war gelähmt 'Wie können meine Eltern das wissen?'  
  
Olivia stieß die Tür auf und sah Harry der dunkelrot anlief und ein nicht allzu verknittertes T-Shirt zum anziehen suchte. 'Wow, Harry sieht gut in Shorts aus.' Dachte Olivia, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber sofort 'Harry gehört Hermine'.  
  
Sie schaute sich Hermine an und bemerkte dass diese Harrys Shorts trug und ein kurzes Top. Hermine suchte etwas zum anziehen, es war ihr plötzlich sehr kalt. Sie schaute in Harrys Schrank und schnappte sich die erste Sache die sie finden konnte, Harrys Schulrobe.  
  
"Habe ich euch bei irgendetwas unterbrochen?" Sagte sie mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Nette Kleidung Hermine, wo hast du die Robe her?"  
  
Sie ging zur Garderobe und nahm sich eine der anderen Roben während Harry und Hermine damit beschäftigt waren das Bett zu machen. Sie durchsuchte schnell die Taschen, fand ein kleines Stück Papier und stopfte es in ihre Tasche.  
  
"Nun Leute, tut mir Leid dass ich so früh da bin aber ich wollte euch noch erwischen bevor ihr Pläne für den Abend gemacht habt. Die Disco R28 hat heute Abend eine Liveband, Linkin Park und ich habe mich gefragt ob ihr hingehen wollt."  
  
Hermine schaute zu Harry und dieser nickte.  
  
"Großartig. Ich komme dann so um 8 Uhr, OK?"  
  
"Jop. Wie wäre es wenn ich meinen Vater frage ob er dich abholen könnte?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
"Das wäre gut. Chiao. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry!" Rief sie und verließ den Raum.  
  
"Hast du ihr gesagt dass ich heute Geburtstag habe?" Fragte Harry gedankenverloren.  
  
"Nein, nein, ich erinnere mich nicht dass ich das je erwähnt habe, trotzdem muss ich es getan haben."  
  
"Oh" Sagte Harry immer noch überrascht. "Wer ist Linkin Park?"  
  
"Harry, Linkin Park ist eine dieser Muggelbands. Los, lass uns in die Stadt gehen und Frühstücken. Wir müssen beide einkaufen. Wir können in keine Disco gehen wenn wir wie in der Schule angezogen sind!"  
  
Harry hatte Hermine sich noch nie auf diese Art verhalten sehen, das war ganz anders als ihr normales Verhalten. Harry - der Hermine viel zu gut kannte - fragte wieso-  
  
"Hermine, was ist los? Was ist mit dir passiert? Du hast dich über Nacht verändert. Es ist keine schlechte Veränderung, ich mag diese neue Hermine, aber ich vermisse auch die alte Hermine."  
  
Hermine seufzte laut und lange. "Harry, ich habe Angst. Ich möchte es nur nicht zeigen weil ich weiß dass du derjenige sein solltest der die meiste Angst hat da er doch hinter dir her ist."  
  
"Hermine, ich-" aber die neue Hermine unterbrach ihn und die alte Hermine schaute ihn entschuldigend an.  
  
"Harry, ich versuche eine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, ich will nicht dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, du hast jetzt schon das Schicksal der gesamten Zaubererwelt auf deinen Schultern."  
  
Harry schaute sie mit einem vernebelten Blick an. Langsam ging er näher zu ihr.  
  
'Wird er mich küssen? Keine Chance Hermine, er denkt von dir nur als Freund'  
  
Trotzdem kam sein Gesicht immer näher und näher bis er schließlich ihre Lippen mit seinen berührte und sie in einem leidenschaftlichen, hungrigen Kuss versanken. Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Der Kuss war wunderschön und beinhaltete alles was Hermine sich wünschte und mehr. Seine Zunge bewegte sich am Rand ihrer Lippen entlang und bat um einlass, was sie ihm willig gewährte. Hermines Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken während Harry seine Arme um ihre Hüfte legte.  
  
Schließlich unterbrach er den Kuss und beide schnappten nach Luft. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und sah das Lächeln das Harry immer hatte wenn er glücklich war.  
  
"Das wollte ich schon immer einmal tun" murmelte er, sein Gesicht an ihrem Ohr und kitzelte sie mit seinem warmen Atem.  
  
"Wow, Harry, das war...Wow" flüsterte Hermine.  
  
"Nun, ich weiß ja nicht wie es mit dir aussieht, aber ich habe immer noch Hunger. Fertig fürs Frühstück?" Sagte Harry während er sich nach seinen Schuhen umsah.  
  
"Ja Harry, gib mir nur eine Minute, ich kann so nicht rausgehen, ich meine, ich habe immer noch deine Robe an!" Meinte Hermine und richtete sich um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
  
"Warte, sollen wir Ron davon erzählen?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Ron?" Sagte Hermine als ob sie sich nicht erinnern könnte wer das sei. "Öhm, Harry, vielleicht sollten wir ihm nicht sagen, nicht jetzt, vielleicht irgendwann in Hogwarts. Ich glaube er könnte tödlich eifersüchtig sein. Außerdem, es wird Spaß machen unser Geheimnis zu wahren, und es aufregender machen."  
  
"Gute Idee 'Mine, das wird lustig."  
  
Damit verließen sie den Raum, Hermine um sich umzuziehen und Harry um bei der Treppe auf sie zu warten, wurde aber aufgehalten als er in etwas hineinlief. Harry schaute auf und sah Hermines Vater.  
  
"Oh, Entschuldigung Mr. Granger" sagte Harry und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen.  
  
"Warte Harry. Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Könntest du mich bitte in mein Arbeitszimmer begleiten?" Sagte Mr. Granger und deutete ihm an ihm zu folgen.  
  
Er öffnete die Türe zu einem sehr ordentlich aussehenden Raum. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und an einer Stelle stand eine Heimkinoanlage, ein großer Flachfernseher und eine große Couch in den gleichen Farben wie Harrys Quidditchumhang.  
  
"Harry, korrigier mich wenn ich falsch liege, aber du und Hermine ihr seid euch sehr nahe, richtig?" Fragte Mr. Granger.  
  
"Ja, das sind wir. Sie ist mein bester Freund, genau wie Ron." Sagte Harry und wählte seine Worte sehr sorgfältig. Er ahnte wohin diese kleine Unterhaltung führen solle.  
  
"Und, ich bin mir sicher dass du bemerkt hast dass sie ein Mädchen ist, und du ein Junge." Sagte er und machte eine Pause. "Ich erinnere mich gut daran dass die uns letztes Jahr eulte und sagte dass Ron ihr sehr wehgetan hat dadurch dass er nicht bemerkt hatte dass sie ein Mädchen ist!"  
  
"Mr. Granger, könnten sie mir bitte sagen was sie auszudrücken versuchen?" Harry wusste jetzt definitiv was er versuchte zu sagen, aber er wollte es von ihm hören.  
  
"Nun Harry, ich glaube dass sie dich mag. Du bist der Einzige über den sie ununterbrochen redet. Ich weiß dass sie Alpträume von dir hat und dass sie dann in dein Zimmer schleicht und in deinem Bett schläft." Mr. Granger bemerkte den verwirrten Blick auf Harrys Gesicht. "Ich habe eine Videokamera installiert und aufgenommen was während der Nacht passierte. Zuerst, wie jeder Vater eines Mädchens, war ich verärgert. Dann, nach einigen Überlegungen und Beobachtungen habe ich es akzeptiert."  
  
"Oh." War alles was aus Harrys Mund kam.  
  
Hermines Vater fuhr fort.  
  
"Ich habe gesehen wie sie dich anschaut." Sie betet dich an. Ich glaube nicht dass sie es bemerkt hat. Außerdem bin ich euch sicher dass ihr euch am Ende des Sommers noch näher seid. Ich bin mir dessen sicher. Ihr zwei seid ein schönes Paar."  
  
Mr. Granger verstummte und lächelte.  
  
"Das ist für jetzt alles, du kannst gehen." Damit ging Harry und fand Hermine auf den Treppenstufen sitzend.  
  
"Harry! Wo warst du? Ich warte seit 10 Minuten. Außerdem, ich habe ein Taxi gerufen." Sagte Hermine mit erhobener Stimme.  
  
Harry setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
  
"Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, ich hatte "Das Gespräch" mit deinem Vater." Sagte Harry lächelnd.  
  
"War es schlimm? Was hat er gesagt?"  
  
"Er sagte dass er weiß dass du jede Nacht in mein Zimmer kommst. Außerdem sagte er dass er immer schon wusste dass du verrückt nach mir bist. Und er sagte dass wir ein schönes Paar sind." Sagte Harry.  
  
"Er war nicht sauer? Unglaublich!"  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick kam das Taxi. Harry half Hermine auf und dann gingen sie Hand in Hand zu dem wartenden Taxi. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Ü/N Also gut, überredet. Dann gibt es heute eben noch ein Kapitel. Zu euren Fragen: Ich schreibe die Geschichte nicht, ich übersetze. Die Originalgeschichte ist fertiggeschrieben und ich werde die Übersetzung auch nicht mittendrin stehen lassen sondern fertig machen.  
  
Es gibt von dieser Geschichte noch eine Fortsetzung, da hat der Autor aber nur 2 Kapitel geschrieben und dann eine Notiz angehängt dass er in einem Monat weiterschreibt. Die Nachricht stammt von letztem September, und ich bezweifle dass er das jemals fertig schreibt. Soll ich die 2 Kapitel trotzdem übersetzten oder eine neue Geschichte anfangen (ich hätte da schon 8-9 Geschichten im Auge)?  
  
Kapitel neun  
  
Hermine und Harry frühstückten gemütlich in einem netten Restaurant. Dann gingen sie in einem Muggelladen namens Neiman Marcus einkaufen. Hermine kaufte viele Kleider und für Harry zum Geburtstag neben seinem eigentlichen Geschenk einige Muggelkleidung. Auf dem Heimweg läutete Hermines Handy.  
  
"Hallo" sagte Hermine.  
  
"Guten Tag Herzchen." Sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
  
"Was?" Hermine wusste nicht wer die Person war.  
  
"Waren 7 Monate zu lange? Hier ist Steven." Sagte er in mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme.  
  
"Wieso rufst du mich an?" Fragte Hermine ärgerlich.  
  
"Hör zu, ich habe mich gefragt ob wir später ein bisschen zusammen rumhängen könnten. Nur wir beide." Sagte Steven.  
  
"Nicht für alles in der Welt würde ich mit dir Ausgehen, Perversling." Sagte Hermine und legte auf.  
  
"Herms, wer war da am Telefon?" Sagte Harry und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.  
  
"Oh, das? Das war niemand. Das ist nur ein dummer der auf mich steht." Sagte Hermine und freute sie als sich seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte zur Faust ballte als sie sagte dass jemand nach ihr verrückt sei.  
  
"Ahja." Sagte Harry und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
Hermines Handy klingelte wieder. Sie nahm es ärgerlich ab.  
  
"Hör zu du basta-" aber sie wurde unterbrochen.  
  
"Hermine Granger! Spricht man so mit seiner Mutter?"  
  
"Entschuldige Mom" sagte Hermine, und beruhigte ihre Stimme.  
  
"Ja, ja. Genug Zeit mit Entschuldigungen verbracht. Wie wäre es wenn du mit deinem Freund Harry einen Ausflug machst?"  
  
"Was?! Natürlich will ich. Dafür ist er ja schließlich da."  
  
"Nein, nein, das hast du falsch verstanden. Willst du für eine Woche nach London gehen? Nur du und Harry?"  
  
"Ja natürlich. Aber wieso kommt ihr nicht mit?"  
  
"Dein Vater hat einen Notfall und muss nach Amerika, und ich gehe mit ihm. Also wenn ihr nicht alleine zu Hause bleiben wollt könnt ihr morgen nach London gehen. So könnt ihr euch mal wo anders als zu Hause miteinander beschäftigen."  
  
"Was?" Fragte Hermine schockiert. Sie wusste dass ihre Mutter sie nicht sehen konnte, trotzdem schloss sie die Augen.  
  
"Dein Vater hat uns erzählt was passiert ist. Ihr Zwei passt gut zusammen. Ich denke dann er der richtige für dich ist. Ihr könnt dieses Fahrender- Ritter-Ding nehmen von dem du erzählt hast. Ihr fahrt morgen los, wie fliegen in zwei Stunden nach Amerika. Bitte ruf uns an wenn ihr wieder nach hause kommt." Sagte sie und legte auf.  
  
"Harry, wir gehen morgen nach London! Wir werden im tropfenden Kessel wohnen."  
  
"Großartig. Herms? Wieso zeigst du mir nicht was du heute Abend anziehen wirst?"  
  
"Weil ich dir den Atem rauben will!" Sagte sie lächelnd. "Ich muss schließlich auch Geheimnisse haben."  
  
"Wie du meinst." Sagte Harry.  
  
**********************  
  
Es war noch eine halbe Stunde bis zu dem großen Konzert und Harry wartete am Ende der Treppe auf Hermine.  
  
"Hermine, bist du endlich fertig?" Schrie Harry.  
  
"Ich komme jetzt runter." Schrie sie zurück.  
  
Als Hermine die Stufen hinunter schritt dachte Harry für ein paar Sekunden dass jemand ganz anderes kam. Hermine kam lächelnd auf ihn zu, sie trug eine knapp geschnittene, kurzärmlige, grün Bluse und ausgebleichte Jeanspants mit einem Gürtel. Ihr Haar hatte sie auch verändert, es war nicht mehr wellig und buschig sondern glänzend und glatt. Sie hatte glitzernden Liedschatten und pinken Lipgloss aufgelegt. Sie sah eindeutig nicht wie der besserwisserische Bücherwurm aus der Harry für gewöhnlich sah. Aber er würde sich sicherlich an ihr neues Aussehen gewöhnen.  
  
Hermine bemerkte dass seine Augen und sein Mund weit geöffnet waren und errötete leicht.  
  
"Harry, könntest du bitte deinen Mund schließen, du siehst aus wie ein Idiot." Sagte Hermine.  
  
"Tschuldigung. Es ist nur, wow, du bist, wow." Harry fehlten die Worte.  
  
"Soll ich das so deuten dass du magst wie ich aussehe?" Fragte Hermine lächelnd.  
  
"Ja. Los, lass uns gehen, Das Auto wartet draußen auf uns." Sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür für sie.  
  
Sie kamen gerade zur rechten Zeit bei der Disco an und drängten sich durch die Menschenmasse nach vorne zur Bühne. Das Konzert war großartig. Hermine und Harry verbrachten die ganze Nacht mit tanzen und zuhören. Es schien Harry so als ob ihn die Band die ganze Zeit anstarren würde. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, vermutlich schauten sie zu jemandem der hinter ihnen stand. Viel zu schnell endete das Konzert mit einem Lied das Harry von allen die er gehört hatte am meisten mochte, "In The End"  
  
---I tried so hard  
  
and got so far  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
to loose it all  
  
but in the end  
  
it doesn't even matter----  
  
Das Konzert war vorbei und die Band verließ die Bühne. Harry und Hermine waren gerade auch dabei zu gehen als Harry jemand von hinten auf die Schulter fasste. Harry drehte sich um und sah einen Bodyguard, vielleicht war es aber auch ein Sicherheitsbeamter.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, aber das Mädchen und Sie müssen mit mir mitkommen." Sagte er mit klarem, amerikanischem Akzent.  
  
"Aber wieso? Wir haben nichts getan oder? Ich meine, sie werden uns doch nicht verhaften?" Sagte Harry und beäugte die Waffe die an dem Gürtel befestigt war.  
  
"Nein, die Band will mit Ihnen sprechen." Sagte er.  
  
Harry und Hermine schauen sich überrascht an. Wieso wollte die Band mit ihnen sprechen? Vielleicht hatten sie ja doch ununterbrochen zu ihnen hingeschaut. Hermine nickte und folgte dem Mann.  
  
Sie gingen einige Stufen hoch und eine lange Halle entlang. Der Mann öffnete eine Türe und hielt sie für Harry und Hermine offen. Als sie hineingingen fanden sie 'Linkin Park' auf einer Couch sitzend.  
  
"Hey" Sagten alle gleichzeitig und machte dem Pärchen auf der Couch Platz.  
  
"Öh, Hi" Sagte Hermine und wusste nicht was sie sonst sagen sollte.  
  
"Hi" sagte Harry.  
  
"Ich vermute ihr fragt euch was ihr hier macht und wieso wir extra für Harry Potter herkommen mussten." Sagte einer den Harry als Chester wieder erkannte.  
  
"Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Wir" sagte er und nickte zum Rest der Gruppe, "sind genau wie ihr."  
  
"Ihr seid Zauberer!" Rief Hermine, und errötete weil sie so laut war.  
  
"Ja, Hermine Granger, in der Tat, das sind wir." Sagte ein anderer, Mike.  
  
"Sie kennen meinen Namen? Das ist komisch." Sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme wurde wieder lauter.  
  
"Sind die Gerüchte eigentlich wahr? Ihr seid ein Paar?" Fragte Chester.  
  
"Ja, welche Gerüchte?" Fragte Harry zurück.  
  
"Der Artikel den Rita Kimmkorn geschrieben hat, in dem stand dass ihr zusammen seid."  
  
"Damals waren sie nicht wahr, aber jetzt schon." Sagte Harry.  
  
"Wenn es euch nicht stört dass ich frage, aber ich wüsste gerne auf welcher Schule ihr ward?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
"Nun, ich für meinen Teil ging nach Hogwarts. Rob, nun er ist ein Squib." Chester lachte mit den anderen. "Brad besuchte Bauxbatons, Joseph ging nach Durmstrang und Mike ging auf eine Amerikanische Schule, die Salemner Zaubererakademie." Sagte Chester.  
  
"Oh, wie kommt es dann dass niemand etwas weiß? Ich habe jede Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gelesen." Sagte Hermine.  
  
"Das ist nicht wichtig. Wir sind hier um euch zu warnen." er nahm eine Zeitung vom Tisch und gab sie Harry und Hermine. Auf der Zeitung stand: Die Unterweltzeitung  
  
"Das ist eine dunkle-Künste Zeitung." Wisperte Hermine verblüfft.  
  
Auf dem Deckblatt, war ein Artikel mit dem Titel 'Voldemort ist nahe, alle Untreuen seiner Lordschaft werden vernichtet' über die gesamte Seite gedruckt. Weiter wurde gesagt dass sich viele vor seiner Rache fürchten, sogar Mitglieder des Untergrunds.  
  
"Er ist nahe Harry. Die Todesser in Askaban wissen das auch. Sie sind alle verrückt oder kurz davor, aber sie reden immer noch von ihm, sagen dass er sie befreien wird und dass er an allen die ihn verärgert haben grausame Rache nehmen wird. Sie reden auch über dich. Sie sagen dass du ein leichtes Ziel bist seit du nicht mehr bei deinen Muggelverwandten bist. Du bist nicht mehr geschützt, verwundbar. Sie sagen dass der dunkle Lord dich immer beobachtet, er wüsste immer wo du bist, zu jeder Minute. Ich fühle dass die Tage des Friedens bald vorbei sein werden. Bald wirst du zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit hin und her gerissen, gut und böse, du wirst alles verlieren was du liebst und alles was du für gut und wahr hältst."  
  
"Wer hat euch geschickt?" War alles was Harry in seinem Schock sagen konnte.  
  
"Dumbledore. Er weiß dass ihr morgen nach London fahren wollt und dass ihr im Tropfenden Kessel wohnen werdet. Das Ministerium war außer sich seit sie das wissen. Sie haben einige Dinge in London verändert. In der Knockturngasse sind nur 5 Feuerplätze per Flohpulver erreichbar und nur 4 in der Winkelgasse. Du wirst dort sicher sein, verschiedene Zauber und Gegenzauber wurden über London gelegt sodass niemand hineinapparieren kann außer es ist ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums oder andere wichtige Personen.""  
  
"Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel Aufwand für nur eine Woche?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
"Nun, es wurde getan was getan werden musste. Ihr werdet von hier nach London aufbrechen, all eure Schulsachen und Koffer warten schon im Tropfenden Kessel auf euch. Eure Eltern wurden bereits informiert. Ihr werdet den Rest der Ferien dort bleiben." Sagte Chester.  
  
"Oh, Harry. Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Ich habe gehört dass heute dein Geburtstag ist. Ich hab' dir was besorgt." Sagte Brad.  
  
Er zog ein Buch hervor, Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
  
"Ich hoffe dass du es nie lesen musst." Sagte Rob und versuchte die Stimmung wieder zu heben.  
  
""Nun, Ich denke es ist das Beste wenn ihr jetzt nach London aufbrecht." Sagte Chester und gab Harry eine Tüte. "Da hast du ein bisschen Flohpulver. Es gibt unten in der Halle eine Feuerstelle von der aus ihr los könnt. Ihr müsst nur 'Tropfender Kessel' sagen und ihr solltet dort ankommen." Er lächelte.  
  
Harry und Hermine verließen das Zimmer. Hermine warf das Flohpulver in die Feuerstelle, stieg hinein und verschwand. Harre folgte sofort und verschwand auch in den Flammen. Beide befürchteten, nach allem was sie wussten, dass das Ende nahe sei. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel zehn  
  
Nach der Ankunft im Tropfenden Kessel war Harrys und Hermines Laune auf einem Tiefpunkt. Hermine wartete bei der Feuerstelle bis Harry herauskam und dann gingen sie zusammen zu Tom.  
  
"Hallo Tom." Sagte Harry und versuchte heiter zu klingen.  
  
Tom drehte sich herum und sah Hermine und Harry.  
  
"Hallo Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger. Ich habe Sie jeden Moment erwartet. Hier ist der Schlüssel zu Ihrem Zimmer, Nummer 20. Ihre Koffer wurden schon nach oben gebracht."  
  
"Vielen Dank Tom." Sagte Harry bevor er sich Hermine zuwandte" Ich bin müde, wie sieht es mit dir aus?"  
  
"Ja, lass uns ins Zimmer gehen, ich muss dir auch noch dein Geschenk geben." Sagte Hermine.  
  
Harry und Hermine gingen die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer. Es war ein sehr groß mit einem königlichen Bett. Hedwig war in ihrem Käfig und schlief friedlich. Harry bemerkte eine weitere Eule auf dem Tisch in der Ecke. Harry ging zu ihr rüber und bemerkte dass es Pig, Rons Eule, war.  
  
Er knotete den Brief los und las ihn laut vor.  
  
Liebe Hermine, Lieber Harry,  
  
Dad hat mir erzählt dass ihr den Rest der Ferien im tropfenden Kessel verbringen werdet. Ich wünschte ich wäre auch da. Die Drachen waren zwar am Anfang faszinierend aber jetzt sind sie langweilig. Mum hat einen Anfall bekommen als Fred und Georg ein Ei mitgebracht hatten. Sie hatte solche Angst als es anfing zu schlüpfen, aber es war nur ein schmutzig aussehender Vogel. Übrigens, alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry. Ich habe dir ein Geschenk besorgt, falls Pig es nicht verloren hat. Ich treffe euch dann nächste Woche im tropfenden Kessel sodass wir unsere Schulsachen zusammen kaufen können.  
  
Euer Freund, Ron.  
  
Harry schaute zu Pig und sah dass dieser auf einem kleinen Packet saß. Harry zog es unter ihm weg und öffnete es. Im Inneren fand er eine Statue eines Ungarischen Stachelbuckels. Auf einem Zettel stand: "Erinnerst du dich?" Harry dachte dass es etwas seltsam war dass sein Freund ihm so etwas gekauft hatte aber es gab in Rumänien vermutlich nicht allzu viele Läden.  
  
Hermine bemerkte das seltsame Geschenk ebenfalls.  
  
"Das ist komisch. Eine Drachenstatue." Sagte sie und nahm sie in die Hand. Die Statue machte Geräusche, zeigte die Zähne und schlug mit dem Schwanz. Hermine drehte es herum und sah dass Ron darauf geschrieben hatte 'Ich zeige euch was es kann wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Solange drückt mal auf den Knopf unter dem Kinn.'  
  
Hermine drückte und sofort erstarrte der Drache.  
  
"Das ist langweilig." Sagte Harry, nahm es aus Hermines Hand und legte es wieder auf den Tisch. "Mine, ich bin wirklich müde, gehen wir schlafen. OK?"  
  
"Noch nicht Harry. Ich schulde dir immer noch dein Geschenk." Sagte Hermine mit einem unheilvollen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Plötzlich schnappte sie ihn und begann ihn zu küssen, aufregende, betäubende Küsse. Sie stieß ihn auf das Bett. Er war zuerst geschockt, merkte aber dann was passierte. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Tallie und zog sie näher zu sich. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Auf ein Mal hörte sie auf, rollte von ihm runter sodass sie beide stark atmend nebeneinander lagen.  
  
"Das," keuchte Hermine "war eines deiner Geschenke. Hier ist das Andere." Wie durch Zauberei erschien ein Geschenk neben ihnen auf dem Nachttisch. Harry und Hermine setzten sich auf.  
  
Hermine gab es ihm und Harry wusste sofort was es war. Es war groß, schwer und rechteckig. 'Alte Angewohnheiten sterben nicht aus.' Dachte Harry.  
  
Er löste die Verpackung und fand ein scharlachrotes Buch mit goldenen Streifen. Er sah zu Hermine und bemerkte dass sie strahlte. Er wollte das Buch gerade öffnen als Hermine ihn stoppte.  
  
"Warte! Bevor du es öffnest möchte ich dass du weißt dass Ich sehr lange gebraucht habe bis ich alles zusammen hatte. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir." Sagte Hermine, und fragte sich ängstlich und zugleich nervös was er davon halten würde.  
  
Harry lächelte bei ihrer Nervosität. "Herms, ich bin mir sicher dass ich es lieben werde."  
  
Harry wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu und öffnete es. In ordentlicher Schrift hatte Hermine hineingeschrieben: 'Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 15. Geburtstag Harry! Jetzt weißt du was jeder wirklich von dir denkt!'  
  
Er blätterte durch die Seiten die mit Notizen aller Leute die er in Hogwarts kannte gefüllt waren. Jeder schien hineingeschrieben zu haben, Lavender, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, Snape, Harry blätterte zum Ende des Buches und bemerkte dass Cedrik die letzte Person war die sich verewigt hatte. Harry las seine Eintragung:  
  
'Alles Gute zum 15.! Sicherlich hast du schon einen weiten Weg hinter dir. Ich erinnere mich noch wie ich dich an deinem ersten Tag gesehen habe, ängstlich und voller Verwunderung. Danke dass du mir von den Drachen erzählt hast. Jetzt müsste das Trimagische Turnier zu ende sein und falls du gewonnen hast meinen Glückwunsch. Da ich ein Jahr älter als du bist sollte ich ein paar weise Worte mit dir teilen. Hier kommen sie: Lebe das Leben, egal wie kurz es sein kann denn es ist immer wunderschön. Du bist der Gefahr so oft nahe gekommen dass nur du wissen kannst wie sich die Gefahr anfühlt. Carpe Diem. Cya bis bald, Cedrik.'  
  
Hermine schaute auf und sah wie Hermine ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.  
  
"Hermine, das ist wundervoll. Das ist das schönste Geschenk das ich je erhalten habe. Ich liebe es." Sagte Harry. Hermines lächeln reichte über ihr ganzes Gesicht.  
  
Hermine legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch und küsste sie, drehte sich zum Bett und zog sie mit hinunter sodass sie auf ihm lag. Hermine rollte sich von ihm hinunter sodass sie unter ihm lag. Er küsste ihren Hals und ihre Lippen, dann küsste sein Mund zärtlich ihren Nacken. Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Ohr und küssten ihr Ohrläppchen. Er lies seinen Mund dort und sein Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr und lies sie leicht kichern. Harry hob seine Hand und streichelte ihr Haar, Hermine schloss zufrieden ihre Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte Harry ihr leise ins Ohr.  
  
Hermine drehte sich sodass sie Kopf an Kopf lagen. "Wirklich?" Flüsterte Hermine zurück und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.  
  
"Harry lächelte "Ja 'Mine, ich habe dich schon immer geliebt."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Harry, ich liebe dich auch." Sagte Hermine. Harry streichelte weiterhin ihre Haare bis sie schließlich einschlief.  
  
Bald hörte Harrys Hand auf sich zu bewegen als er selber in den Schlaf abdriftete. Hermine wachte auf als sie bemerkte dass er immer noch auf ihr lag, ein schweres aber nicht störendes Gewicht. Langsam schlief Hermine wieder ein. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel elf  
  
Hermine wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf. Zuerst war sie sich nicht sicher wo sie war, dann erinnerte sie sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht. Harry sagte dass er sie liebte und sie sagte dass sie ihn ebenfalls liebte. Hermines Herz schlug bei diesen Gedanken schneller. Alles wird ganz anders werden. Sie bemerkte dass sich auf ihr etwas bewegte. Hermine begann abwesend Harrys Haare zu streicheln was ihn aufweckte.  
  
"Hey du" Sagte Harry und küsste sie auf Nasenspitze.  
  
"Hi, wie hast du geschlafen?" Fragte Hermine, schloss wieder ihre Augen und legte den Kopf zurück.  
  
"Wirklich gut, du bist ein gutes Kissen." Scherzte Harry und lachte leicht.  
  
"Du meinst was du letzte Nachte gesagt hast richtig?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
Harry nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Natürlich meine ich es. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde es auch immer tun, egal was passiert." Sagte Harrys fest.  
  
"Los, ziehen wir uns an und gehen runter was essen."  
  
Harry ging sich im Badezimmer umziehen und Hermine tat dasselbe im Schlafzimmer. Als Beide fertig waren verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen die Treppe hinunter. Sie wünschten Tom einen guten Morgen und bestellten jeder ein Omelette. Nach dem Frühstück entschieden sie in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.  
  
Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und tippte die Steine an und gab damit den Eingang in die Winkelgasse frei.  
  
"Wo willst du als erstes hingehen?" Fragte Harry als sie die Straße hinuntergingen.  
  
"Na, zuerst muss ich Muggelgeld umtauschen und dann würde ich gerne zu Flourish und Botts gehen. Nachher muss ich noch Katzenkekse für Krummbein kaufen..."  
  
Harry bekam von dem was sie sagte nichts mit, seine Augen waren von Fenster zu Fenster gewandert und als sie an Qualitäten für Quidditch vorbeikamen an einem Besen im Schaufenster hängen geblieben.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Trance, sie zupfte bereits an seinem Ärmel um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Harry schaute sie an und lächelte.  
  
"Äh? Was? Ja natürlich können wir das alles machen." Sagte Harry und schaute immer noch zu dem Besen.  
  
Hermine ließ ihre Augen in Richtung der seinen schweifen und als sie bemerkte was er anstarrte seufzte 'Jungs'.  
  
"Planänderung. Lass uns zu Gringotts gehen, dann zu Qualitäten für Quidditch und dann machen wir erst den Rest." Sagte Hermine und zerrte ihn von dem Schaufenster weg.  
  
Hermine tauschte ihr Muggelgeld in Zauberergeld dann wurden sie von einem Kobold zu einem Wagen geführt und fuhren zu Harrys Verlies.  
  
Harry ging hinein und nahm einige Handvoll Galleonen, Knuts und Sickel und packte alles in eine Tasche.  
  
Dann fuhren sie zurück zur Bank wo Hermine Harry sagte dass sie sich erst einmal erholen müsste, sie war grün im Gesicht.  
  
Einige Minuten später kam Hermine wieder von der Toilette und sah schon besser aus. Jetzt konnten sie sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchladen machen.  
  
Harry und Hermine betraten den Laden. Im Vordergrund war der Prototyp des Besens zu sehen den Harry schon im Schaufenster bewundert hatte. Es war noch früher Morgen, nur wenige Leute waren unterwegs und so konnte Harry zum Schild gehen und lesen was darauf stand.  
  
Düstere Ritter  
  
Der Düstere Ritter kommt den ist den ganzen Weg aus Amerika gekommen um exklusiv in der Winkelgasse verkauft zu werden. Dieser Besen ist schneller als der Feuerblitz und ist somit der Schlüssel in jedem Match. Die Aerodynamik des Besens wurde wieder und wieder getestet. Der Düstere Ritter wurde in Arabien entwickelt und in der harten Wüste, in Stürmen und Sandstürmen, Hitze und Kälte, Tag und Nacht getestet. Der Düstere Ritter beschleunigt von 0 auf 200 Meilen in fünf Sekunden. Der Besen sucht sich seinen Besitzer selbst aus. Versuchen sie verschiedene Besen und schauen sie welcher zu Ihnen passt. Fragen Sie beim Geschäftsführer nach dem Preis.  
  
"Ah ja, Eine gute Wahl junger Man. Spielen sie Quidditch? " Ertönte eine Stimme hinter Harry und Hermine die sie herumfahren ließ. Hinter ihnen stand ein großer alter Man mit einem Schild auf dem 'Geschäftsführer' stand.  
  
"Ja, ich spiele für mein Hausteam in Hogwarts." Antwortete Harry.  
  
"Oh wirklich? Welches Team und welche Position?" Fragte er.  
  
"Ich bin der Gryffindor Sucher." Sagte Harry.  
  
Der alte Mann ging einen Schritt näher an Harry heran und musterte ihn durch seine Brille.  
  
"Mein Gott. Das ist Harry Potter." Sagte der Man leise und es klang schon fast wie ehrfurchtsvolles Flüstern.  
  
"Ja, das bin ich." Sagte Harry achselzuckend, er war an solche Sachen gewöhnt.  
  
"Du hast die Haare deines Vaters, und auch den Körperbau." Sagte er und schaute an Harry rauf und runter. "Außerdem hast du die dunkelgrünen Augen deiner Mutter." Sein Blick wanderte zu Harrys Stirn wo die dünne, gezackte Linie des Ereignisses vor 15 Jahren zu sehen war. "Und die Narbe von dem- der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf."  
  
"Sie kannten meine Eltern?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich an sie wie sie vor einer langen Zeit in den Sommerferien hier vorbeikamen. Ich kann mich an damals nur schwer erinnern, aber an deine Eltern erinnere ich mich noch sehr gut." Seine Augen bewegten sich unfokussiert und er starrte durch Harry und Hermine hindurch.  
  
"James kam jedes Jahr seit er in das Hausteam gekommen war hier vorbei. Er wollte vor jedem Schuljahr einen neuen Besen. Im Sommer vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr kam er auch wieder, aber diesmal nicht mit seinen Eltern sondern mit einer jungen Dame mit roten Haaren und unglaublichen grünen Augen. Beide hatten ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht als ob sie ein gemeinsames Geheimnis hätten. Er kam zu mir und sagte 'Ich möchte Ihnen meine Freundin vorstellen, Lilly Evans.' Beide sahen so fröhlich zusammen aus dass auch ich die ganze Zeit lächeln musste. James brachte Lilly jeden Tag mit hier her, ich glaube nicht dass ihr das sehr gefallen hat. Das ging so bis zu ihrem siebten Schuljahr als sie ihren Abschluss machten, immer noch verrückt vor Liebe. Von da an kamen sie immer seltener und ich sah sie immer weniger. Das letzte Mal sah ich sie als sie dich mitbrachten. Sie liebten dich sehr, sie redeten die ganze Zeit darüber was für ein süßes Baby du bist. Sie hätten nicht stolzer auf dich sein können, sogar wenn sie es versucht hätten."  
  
Harry lächelte, er liebte es alte Geschichten über seine Eltern zu hören, obwohl es seinem Herzen jedes Mal einen Stich versetzte.  
  
"Du bist gekommen um den Düsteren Ritter anzuschauen. Möchtest du einen testen?" Fragte er.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Er sieht teuer aus. Wie viel kostet er?" Fragte Harry.  
  
Der alte Mann schaute ihn einen Moment gedankten verloren an und sagte dann:  
  
"50 Galleonen." Sagte der Mann und streichelte über das polierte Holz.  
  
"Nur 50 Galleonen? Der Feuerblitz kostet viel mehr. Sind sie sicher?"  
  
"Für Harry Potter kann alles billiger werden." Sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Hier, probier diesen einmal."  
  
Der Man nahm einen Besen aus einer Box und Harry setzte sich darauf. Ein neues Gefühl überkam Harry, er fühlte sich entschlossen und bereit für alles, er fühlte sich lebensnah.  
  
"Nun, es scheint als ob dieser Besen einen Besitzer hätte." Sagte der Mann.  
  
Harry zahlte 60 Galleonen(er bestand darauf mehr zu zahlen) und dann verließen Harry und Hermine den Laden.  
  
"Lass uns zu Flourish und Blotts gehen, ich möchte ein paar Bücher kaufen." Sagte Hermine.  
  
Hermine bestand darauf dass Harry nach Quidditchbücher schaute während sie in einer Ecke nach 'etwas' suchte.  
  
Nach einer Stunde verließ Hermine den Laden mit einem Arm voll Bücher. Sie bestand darauf sie selber in ihr Zimmer zu tragen.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher? Sie sehen sehr schwer aus." Fragte Harry.  
  
"Das ist sehr nett von dir Harry aber ich bekomme das hin." Sagte Hermine. "Harry, könntest du Tom bitten eine Tasse Tee auf unser Zimmer zu bringen?"  
  
"Sicher" sagte Harry und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Harry ging hinunter um Tom zu suchen. Er fand ihn in einem Gespräch mit einer sehr hässlichen Hexe und einem Zauberer.  
  
"Tom," sagte Harry "tut mir leid dass ich Sie unterbreche aber könnten sie uns eine Tasse Tee hochschicken?"  
  
"Kein Problem Harry." Sagte er und schlug dann auf die Theke. "Ich wollte heute Abend mit meiner Frau essen gehen aber sie ist krank geworden. Ich habe ein Muggelresaurant, Cliff Starr, reserviert. Ich möchte die Reservierung nicht vergeuden. Willst du und Hermine hingehen? Heute Abend um 7:30."  
  
"Sicher. Ich denke das wird sie freuen."  
  
"Großartig. Oh, heute Morgen kam etwas für Hermine kurz nachdem ihr weg seid." Sagte er. "Lass mich es kurz holen. Hierher Kätzchen, husch husch. Wo ist das kleine süße Kätzchen?"  
  
Aus dem nichts schoss ein flauschiger Ball auf Tom zu und sprang auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Sie wurde heute Morgen von Hermines Eltern vorbeigebracht. Sie sagten dass die Kratze ohne Hermine noch verrückt werden würde."  
  
Harry nahm die Katze von Toms Schultern und trug sie in ihr Zimmer, ein Mann mit einer Teekanne folgte ihm. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Ü/N mal wieder Zeit für eine Ü/N Als Erstes hat der Autor das Rating für dieses Kapitel auf „R"erhöht. Dass ihr dieses Kapitel überhaupt bekommt habt ihr Enigma zu verdanken, ich war schon dabei an der Übersetzung der Kleidung und dem Make-Up aufzugeben.......  
  
Kapitel zwölf  
  
Der Mann mit der Teetasse betrat das Zimmer vor Harry und verließ es nach einem leisen 'Dankeschön' von Hermine wieder. Dann kam Harry herein und ließ die Katze laufen die sofort auf Hermines Schoss sprang und traurig zu schnurren begann.  
  
"Krummbein!" Rief Hermine und hob ihre Katze hoch. "Du guter Junge. Hast du mich vermisst Liebling?"  
  
Krummbein miaute leise.  
  
"Tom sagte dass ihn deine Eltern vorbeigebracht hätten. Er sagte dass sie meinten dass er vor Sehnsucht noch verrückt werden würde."  
  
"Natürlich vermisst er mich. Meine süße kleine Katze ist sehr schlau und lieb. Er hängt sehr an mir." Sagte Hermine und kraulte ihn an den Ohren.  
  
Harry ging zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich nahe zu ihr. Er legte seinen Mund an ihr Ohr und wisperte was sie wieder kichern ließ.  
  
"Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Flüsterte er.  
  
"Was ist es?" Flüsterte Hermine zurück  
  
"Hast du vom Französischen Restaurant 'CliffStarr' gehört? Nun, Tom kann seine Reservierung für sich und seine Frau nicht nutzen und so hat er mich gefragt ob ich sie brauchen könnte. Ich habe ja gesagt." Grinste Harry.  
  
Hermines Augen erhellten sich. Sie wollte schon immer mal ins CliffStarr. Von außen sah es sehr prachtvoll aus. Aber jetzt endlich hinzugehen würde wirklich aufregend und romantisch sein. Das würde ein perfekter Abend werden. Ein paar Bücher die sie erworben hatte würden auch nützlich sein.  
  
"Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" sagte Hermine umarmte Harry und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. "Lass uns solange noch lesen."  
  
Sie nahm ein Buch vom Kaffeetisch vor Harry und er bemerkte dass es das Buch war das er von Linkin Park zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Hermine öffnete die erste Seite auf der in goldenen Buchstaben stand:  
  
Dolec et Decorum est, Pro Patria Mori!  
  
"Lass uns hoffen dass es nie dazu kommt. Ich weiß nicht ob das wahr ist." Flüsterte Harry, hob seinen Arm und schlang ihn um Hermines Schulter um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen.  
  
"Es wird nicht dazu kommen. Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann." Beruhigte Hermine ihn.  
  
Harry lächelte.  
  
"Lies mir vor." Sagte Hermine plötzlich.  
  
"Ok" Sagte Harry und Hermine schloss ihre Augen und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.  
  
Harry las für einige Minuten laut vor bis er schließlich aufschaute und bemerkte dass Hermine schlief. Er hob sie hoch wie ein Baby, trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett. Er setzte sich neben sie und streichelte ihre Haare. Bei diesen zärtlichen Berührungen wachte Hermine auf.  
  
"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
"Über fünf Minuten." Sagte Harry lächelnd.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." Sagte Hermine liebevoll.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben dass wir so weit gekommen sind. Du dachtest zuerst ich sei eine besserwisserische, rechthaberische Zicke, dann wurden wir gute Freunde und jetzt lieben wir uns. Das passiert sonst nur in Filmen." Sagte Hermine.  
  
Harry lachte. "Ja, jeder würde die Abenteuer von Harry Potter lesen wollen, und seine Zeit damit zu vergeuden einen Film zu drehen und andere Leute würden Zeit damit verbringen ein Kind mit Brille gegen einen Unaussprechlichen bösen kämpfen zu sehen."  
  
"Ich würde es anschauen und lesen." Sagte Hermine.  
  
"Natürlich würdest du. Du müsstest, ich würde das Buch kaufen und dich mit in den Film nehmen." Sagte Harry.  
  
Hermine blickte auf die Uhr, es waren nur noch drei Stunden bevor sie zum Essen gehen würden.  
  
"Harry, so gerne ich hier bleiben würde, ich muss anfangen mich zu richten." Sagte Hermine, richtete sich auf und ging zum Bad. "Ich muss erst einmal duschen." Sie nahm ihr Handy und gab es Harry. "Könntest du bitte so lieb sein und ein Taxi rufen das uns nachher abholt? Kurzwahlnummer acht."  
  
Harry verließ das Zimmer und ging nach draußen.  
  
Nachdem Hermine geduscht hatte ging sie ins Schlafzimmer und scheuchte Harry (der fünf Minuten früher hereingekommen war) hinaus, mit der Begründung dass es eine Überraschung sein sollte. Hermine nahm eins der Bücher und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Der Titel lautete:  
  
'Der jugendliche Hexenratgeber für Schönheit'  
  
1.000 Möglichkeiten um ohne Zauberspruch schön auszusehen. Stellen Sie Zaubertränke mit gewöhnlichen Muggel Make-Ups her. Vom Ministerium geprüft.  
  
Hermine blätterte durch das Buch bis sie den Bereich über Haare fand.  
  
"Mal sehen" murmelte sie vor sich hin "Lockenwickeln, Haarverlängerung, ah, hier ist es. Haare glätten."  
  
Sie räusperte sich und las sich die Zutaten laut vor.  
  
"Wenn Sie buschige Haare haben testen sie diese 100%ig garantierte Methode der Haarglättung. Es lässt außerdem ihr Haar glänzen. Normales Muggel Haargel und sie Spitze eines braunen Stiftes, eine Locke Ihres Haares und eine grünes Fläschchen Schuhcreme. Das sollte leicht sein." Sagte sie, wühlte durch eine Tasche neben sich und nahm die benötigten Sachen heraus.  
  
Nachdem sie ein Stück ihrer Haare abgeschnitten hatte, mischte sie alles in einer Fruchtschale auf dem Tisch zusammen. Es war ein leises 'Puff' zu hören, gefolgt von einem Zischen und einer kleinen Rauchwolke. Sie schaute wieder in das Buch und las weiter  
  
"Nach dem Puff, zischen und rauchen das anzeigt dass alles in Ordnung ist reiben Sie das Mittel mit Ihren Händen in nasses Haar. Dann 15 Minuten trocknen lassen."  
  
Nachdem sie das Gemisch in ihre Haare geschmiert hatte und es 15 Minuten getrocknet hatte schaute Hermine in den Spiegel und stellte fest, dass sie wirklich gut aussah. Sie hoffte dass Harry es mögen würde. Hermine kicherte, sie veränderte sich wirklich in Richtung Lavender. Hermine war nie der Typ gewesen der irgendetwas für einen Jungen getan hätte. Aber Harry war anders, sie würde alles für ihn tun.  
  
Sie kicherte wieder, sie benahm sich wirklich wie Lavender.  
  
Sie stand auf und schaute in den Schrank um die Kleidung für heute Abend auszusuchen. Sie nahm ein Kleid aus dem Schrank und zog es an. Es saß perfekt. Außerdem legte sie die blauen Saphirohrringe ihrer Großmutter an. Dann nahm sie eine weitere Tasche aus ihrem Koffer, wühlte wiederum darin bis sie schließlich einen rauchigen Liedschatten fand und auflegte. Als nächstes färbte sie sich die Wangen leicht rötlich, was Augenblicklich Farbe in ihr blasses Gesicht brachte. Sie wählte einen blutroten Lippenstift aus. In anbetracht dessen das sie sonst nie Make-up trug, sah sie wirklich schön aus, und wirkte dabei kein bisschen schlampenhaft.  
  
Sie lächelte ihr Spiegelbild an und blickte dann auf die Uhr. Es war 7:00  
  
Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und nahm ihre schwarze Prada Jacke mit schwarzem Kunstfell, warf sie sich über die Schulter und rausche aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Harry saß auf der Couch und wartete darauf dass Hermine aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. 'Mädchen' murmelte er, sie brauchen immer so verdammt viel Zeit obwohl sie doch gut aussehen so wie sie sind. Hermine hatte es nicht nötig Make-Up und knappe Kleider zu tragen um ihm zu gefallen.  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er hörte wie sich jemand hinter ihm räusperte. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Hermine und war verblüfft. Sie war das schönste Wesen das er je gesehen hatte. Seine Augen wanderten über sie. Sie trug ein blaues Kleid, dunkelblau, seine Lieblingsfarbe. Es hörte einige Zentimeter über den Knien auf und hatte Spagettiträger die sich auf dem Rücken trafen. Die Träger ließen fast ihren gesamten Rücken frei. Es sah perfekt aus und zeigte ihre schönen, schlanken Beine sehr gut. Ihr Haar war glatt und glänzte, so geglättet sah es viel länger aus als sonst. Das Make-Up betonte ihr Gesicht und der rote Lippenstift machte ihre Lippen unwiderstehlich.  
  
Hermine bemerkte wie er sie musterte und wie seine Augen an manchen Stellen hängen blieben. Sie senkte ihren Kopf damit er nicht sehen konnte wie sie errötete. Nachdem sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte schaute sie auf und musterte ihn ebenfalls. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und eine feuerrote Krawatte, seine Haare unordentlich und durcheinander wie immer. Sie ging zu ihm, setzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch und schaute ihn erwartend an.  
  
"Na?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
"Na was?" Fragte er ahnungslos.  
  
"Wie sehe ich aus?" Fragte sie.  
  
"Wunderschön. Wie ein Engel."  
  
"Engel?" Hermine lachte als sie sich als Engel vorstellte. Der tollpatschigste, ungrazilste Engel den es je gab."  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr." Sagte Harry, stand auf und streckte Hermine seine Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen. Er nahm ihre Jacke und half ihr sie anzuziehen. Dann gingen sie beide zu dem bereits wartenden Taxi. Die Fahrt war kurz und schnell und bald standen sie vor dem Restaurant.  
  
Als sie hineingingen wurden sie vom Wirt begrüßt.  
  
"Reservierung für Potter." Sagte Harry gelassen und der Wirt führte sie zu einem kleinen Tisch neben einem Fenster und sie setzten sich während der Kellner ihnen die Spezialitäten aufzählte. Nach dem sie bestellt hatten schaute sich Hermine um. Es war ein mittelgroßes Restaurant, leises Reden und lachen überall. Auf dem Tisch stand eine kleine Vase mit einer einzelnen roten Rose und zwei schwimmenden Vanillekerzen.  
  
Im hinteren Teil gab es eine Bar und in einer anderen Ecke saß ein Pianist und sang leise auf Französisch. An der Decke waren kleine Lampen angebracht die wie Sterne aussehen sollten. Der ganze Raum war atemberaubend.  
  
Hermine und Harry waren gerade mit essen fertig als Hermine drei Leute bemerkte die das Restaurant betraten. Es war niemand anderes als Olivia, Mary und........Steven.  
  
Hermine schnaufte geschockt, sie mussten hier schnell verschwinden. Sie stieß Harry mit ihren hohen Schuhen hart ans Schienbein.  
  
"Was zur Hölle..." fluchte Harry.  
  
Hermine nickte mit ihrem Kopf in Stevens Richtung. Harry drehte verwirrt seinen Kopf bis er merkte was Hermine meinte. Harry legte Muggelgeld auf den Tisch und beide wollten das Restaurant verlassen als Harry ein tippen auf seiner Schulter bemerkte. Harry drehte sich um und erwartete Olivia oder Mary aber es war ein mittelalter Mann um die 40 Jahre der lächelnd hinter ihm stand.  
  
"Das mag vielleicht eine dumme Frage sein, aber ich habe mich gefragt ob sie Harry Potter sind?" Er grinste blöd und schaute auf Harrys Stirn.  
  
"Ja, bin ich." Sagte Harry.  
  
Das reichte um den Mann verrückt werden zu lassen.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! DER HARRY POTTER." Schrie er und zerstörte die Ruhe. Hermine schaute durch den Raum zu dem Platz an dem ihre Freunde waren. Sobald sie seinen Namen hörten sprangen die Mädchen auf um zu sehen ob es derselbe Harry war.  
  
Als sie sahen dass es derselbe war gingen sie auf ihn zu. Steven hatte Hermine bemerkt und starrte sie an.  
  
"Das muss dann die berühmte Hermine Granger sein. Beste ihrer Klasse und eines Tages mit Sicherheit Schulsprecherin." Sagte er.  
  
Steven, Olivia und Mary waren fast bei ihnen als der Man erzählte dass sie die größten Zauberer ihrer Zeit seien und sie dann nach Autogrammen für seinen Sohn und seine Tochter fragte.  
  
Hermine schaute zu Olivia die ihre Hand auf ihren Mund geschlagen hatte, ihre Augen traten hervor und wanderten zwischen den drei Personen hin und her. 'Jetzt macht alles Sinn. Die Roben, das Unverständnis für Technologie, das Stück Papier auf dem etwas über Drachen und Hauselfen stand. Sie sind Hexen und Zauberer.' Dachte Olivia.  
  
Hermine schaute zu den anderen die davon offenbar nichts mitbekommen hatten. Marry starrte Harry an und Hermine hatte das Gefühl dass Steven auf ihre Brust starrte.  
  
Hermine nahm Olivias Arm und zog sie zur Damentoilette. Es war dort wirklich schön, es roch nach Blumen, die Wände waren weiß und es gab sogar eine Couch und einige Sessel. Hermine und Olivia setzten sich auf die Couch.  
  
"Olivia, du musst mir schwören dass du keiner Menschenseele davon erzählst. Ihr Muggel seid nicht berechtigt etwas über uns zu wissen. Es ist so besser."  
  
"Muggel? Was ist das?" Fragte Olivia.  
  
"Ein Muggel ist eine Person die kein magisches Blut hat, oder sie sind Magisch aber niemand sonst in der Familie." Erklärte Hermine.  
  
"Weißt du was lustig ist? Ich habe mir Hexen immer als alte Frauen vorgestellt, mit langen grauen Haaren, einer langen Nase und lauter Warzen im Gesicht." Lachte Olivia.  
  
"Nein, das sind 'Hexen' wie Muggel sie sich vorstellen."  
  
"Hermine, wie lange weißt du schon dass du eine Hexe bist?" Fragte Olivia.  
  
"Seit dem Sommer in dem ich elf wurde. Da bekam ich meinen Brief." Sagte Hermine.  
  
"Lass uns wieder rausgehen. Der süße Junge wundert sich sonst noch wieso du verschwunden bist. Ich sehe dass du endlich zu Sinnen gekommen bist und ihr jetzt ausgeht."  
  
Sie verließen beide das Bad aber Hermine wurde von einer groben Hand gestoppt die ihren Arm griff und sie in die Angestelltentoilette zog.  
  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah dass es Steven war. Er wirbelte sie herum und drückte sie an die Wand. Sein Körper drückte gegen ihren und sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren. Sie wand sich und versuchte sich von seinem Griff zu befreien.  
  
"Steven, was zur Hölle tust du? Lass mich los. Rief Hermine.  
  
"Habe ich dir gesagt wie sexy du heute aussiehst? Wie sehr ich dich will?" Er küsste ihren Nacken und bewegte sich langsam zu ihren Lippen. Er küsste ihre Lippen leicht, dann fordernder, trotz ihrem kämpfen bemerkte Hermine dass es fast das selbe war wie wenn Harry sie küsste, das selbe Bedürfnis und die gleichen Gefühle. Nur diesmal war es Steven, dieser Gedanke lies sie Zittern, sie begann ihn zu schlagen als seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten. Sie versuchte ihn wegzustoßen aber er war zu stark. Nicht wissend was sie sonst tun sollte um sich zu verteidigen biss sie ihn auf in die Lippe, so stark dass das Blut zu fließen begann.  
  
"Harry!" Schrie sie und schlug an die Türe während Steven versuchte seine blutende Lippe zu versorgen.  
  
Hermine hörte auf die Schritte die sich nährten.  
  
"Hermine?" Harrys Stimme klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren. "Hermine, wo bist du?"  
  
"Harry, ich bin in der Toilette, ich kann nicht hinaus." Schrie sie.  
  
Hermine hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und sah Harry. Sofort warf sie sich in seine Arme und begann zu Weinen.  
  
"Harry, es war so schrecklich. Er küsste mich und hätte nicht aufgehört. Er wollte mich vergewaltigen." Weinte Hermine.  
  
Wut floss durch Harrys Adern, Steven dieser Bastard. Wie konnte er nur?.  
  
"Wie konntest du nur. Was hast du dir gedacht? Schämst du dich nicht? Sie ist ein unschuldiges Mädchen, sie hat keine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen wenn sie auf ein Arschloch wie dich trifft der denkt dass sie ein leichtes Ziel ist."  
  
"Ich kann nichts dafür wenn deine kleine Freundin schlampige Kleider trägt und du erwartest dass ich nicht geil werde." Spottete Steven.  
  
Steven flog nach hinten und sein Kiefer brach mit einem lauten Kracks.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen? Du Sohn-einer-Hure. Komm ihr nie wieder zu nahe oder ich sorge dafür dass du dir wünscht nie geboren zu sein." Drohte Harry.  
  
Damit führte Harry eine schluchzende Hermine aus dem Restaurant zu einem Taxi und sie fuhren los.  
  
" Es tut mir leid Harry, es tut mir so leid dass das passiert ist. Bitte hass mich nicht." Flehte Hermine.  
  
"Hermine, es ist in Ordnung solange du ihn nicht zurückgeküsst hast." Er schaute sie fragend an. "Du hast ihn nicht geküsst oder?"  
  
Hermine bemerkte dass sie vor dem Tropfenden Kessel waren und gab dem Fahrer das Geld. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer waren setzte Hermine sich auf das Bett und beantwortete die Frage auf die Harry ängstlich gewartet hatte.  
  
"Nein Harry, ich schwöre. Ich möchte das was wir haben nicht ruinieren." Antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Gut, dann lass uns das vergessen. Er hat dir nicht wehgetan oder?" Fragte Harry und streichelte ihre Backe mit seiner Hand.  
  
"Nein, es ist alles OK, mach dir keine Sorgen." Beruhigte ihn Hermine. Sie stand auf und zog sich ihren Pyjama an, blau mit grünen Hosen.  
  
Harry küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. Nur mit ihm fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Als sie ihn küsste dachte Harry dass er die Selbstbeherrschung verlieren würde, es war einfach zu schön. Sie verloren sich in diesem Moment.  
  
Hermine fühlte seine Hände an ihrem Körper, sie begrüßte es mit einem leichten stöhnen als sie den Kuss unterbrach und ihre Lippen zu seinem Hals bewegte und leicht daran saugte und damit ein überraschtes Keuchen von Harry verursachte. Hermine bewegte ihre Hände zu seiner Brust und lies sie dort ruhen. Sie drückte ihn auf das Bett und legte sich auf ihn. Harry mochte das nicht und rollte sich auf sie was sie wild kichern lies.  
  
Harry war sich nicht sicher wie weit Hermine gehen wollte also versuchte er es langsam angehen aber Hermine drängte ihn. Hermine legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch und drängte ihn weiter. Harrys Hände massierten ihre Haut und er küsste weiterhin ihren Nacken. Auf einmal unterbrach Hermine den Kuss.  
  
"Harry, vielleicht sollten wir jetzt aufhören." Harry konnte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hören und seufzte.  
  
"Ja, sollten wir. Nicht dass wir die Kontrolle verlieren."  
  
Hermine wusste dass er auch enttäuscht war, aber sie wollte nicht etwas Dummes tun dass sie später bereuen würden. Hermine streichelte seine Haare wie sie es schon viele Nächte davor getan hatte. Bald schliefen sie beide ein. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Ü/N Die letzten zwei Kapitel sind etwas länger, das wird vermutlich 2-3 Tage dauern. Das Betalesen wurde wie immer von der lieben Enigma erledigt*bedank*  
  
Kapitel dreizehn  
  
Harry wachte um 9 Uhr auf. Hermine schlief immer noch friedlich neben ihm. Da Harry sie nicht wecken wollte schrieb er ihr eine Nachricht und legte sie auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Er öffnete leise die Hoteltüre, schlich hinaus und hielt ein Taxi an. Er lies vor einem Restaurant halten, instinktiv wusste er dass die Person die er sehen treffen wollte hier sein würde. Als er den Raum betrat schaute er sich nach Steven um, und bald entdeckte er ihn in einer Ecke wie er mit zwei Mädchen lachte und redete. Harry ging zu ihm hinüber und stellte sich hinter ihn.  
  
"Hi Arschloch." Sagte Harry beiläufig. "Ich hab dich gesucht."  
  
Steven drehte sich und sah Harry da stehen. Als er sich drehte konnte Harry einen Verband sehen wo er ihn gestern getroffen hatte.  
  
"Oh hallo Harry." Sagte Steven emotionslos. "Was willst du von mir?"  
  
"Ich möchte nur darüber reden was du gestern Hermine angetan hast." Sagte Harry.  
  
Steven drehte sich zu den Mädchen mit denen er hier war.  
  
"Hey, wieso geht ihr jetzt nicht, ich muss mit diesem Kerl sprechen. Geht heim und macht euch fertig, ich hole euch dann beide zum Mittagessen ab." Sagte Steven als die Mädchen aufstanden.  
  
"Ok, lass uns darüber reden dass du versucht hast Hermine zu vergewaltigen." Sagte Harry und beobachtete den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Mädchen.  
  
"Was?" Fragte eines der Mädchen. "Du Bastard." Rief sie und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Beide verließen das Restaurant.  
  
"Nein nein, so war es nicht." Erklärte Steven. "Sie hat das seit einer Weile, sie mag das."  
  
"Wenn sie es so mag wieso hat sie sich dann gewehrt?""  
  
"Sie war von meiner Männlichkeit eingeschüchtert." Sagte Steven langsam.  
  
"Ha, du, Männlich? Das ist zum Lachen." Sagte Harry.  
  
"Lass uns das draußen regeln." Sagte Steven und stand auf.  
  
"Warte!" Sagte Harry und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. "Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen, ich will dir nur dein Leben zur Hölle machen."  
  
"Und wieso will Harry Potterkopf das machen?" Kicherte Steven. "Ich habe dich nicht angegriffen oder?"  
  
"Doch, das hast du. Hermine ist meine beste Freundin und jeder der sie ärgert bekommt Ärger mit mir." Sagte Harry und stand immer noch im Weg.  
  
"Beste Freundin? Ich dachte sie ist deine Freundin."  
  
"Das ist sie, aber an erster Stelle ist sie meine beste Freundin." Sagte Harry.  
  
"Oh, wie rührend, ich glaube ich muss heulen." Sagte Steven und wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne aus den Augen. "Aber jetzt reichts', sosehr ich unsere Unterhaltung auch genieße, fehlt mir die Zeit dafür, denn ich habe noch wichtigere Sachen zu erledigen.  
  
"Dann lass mich noch eine Sache sagen bevor du gehst. Wenn du dich Hermine noch einmal nährst werde ich dein Leben vernichten."  
  
"Sicherlich Potterkopf. Ich muss jetzt gehen, die Damen warten auf mich." Steven ging an Harry vorbei, blieb hinter ihm stehen und sagte: "Der einzige Grund wieso ich das tue ist, weil ich die eine die ich haben will, nicht haben kann."  
  
Harry bemerkte dass er nicht wie ein Monster aussah sonder mehr wie ein Mensch mit Schmerzen in den Augen. Harry blinzelte und sofort waren die Emotionen verschwunden. Steven schaute Harry noch einmal bedeutungslos an und verließ dann das Gebäude.  
  
Harry kaufte noch zwei Flaschen Milch und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er machte einen Zwischenstop bei einem kleinen Blumenladen und kaufte einen Strauß roter Rosen. Er betrat den Tropfenden Kessel und fand Hermine immer noch schlafend und Krummbein direkt neben Hermines Eule, Smaragd. An die Eule war ein Brief und ein kleines Packet gebunden. Harry erlöste die Eule von ihrer Last und trug das Packet zu Hermine.  
  
Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, streichelte liebevoll ihr Haar und küsste ihren Nacken.  
  
"Hermine," Harry schüttelte sie leicht. "Es ist Zeit aufzustehen."  
  
Hermine begann sich zu strecken, drehte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete schläfrig ihre Augen.  
  
"Harry!" Sagte Hermine und schloss ihre Augen wieder. "Ich bin vorher aufgewacht aber du warst verschwunden."  
  
Harry streckte sich und glättete ihr Haar. "Ich musste was erledigen. Ich habe dir Milch und ein paar Rosen mitgebracht und deine Eule ist mit einem Packet eingetroffen."  
  
Hermine schaute zu dem Nachttisch auf dem die Rosen lagen. "Harry, das ist so lieb, woher weißt du dass Rosen meine Lieblingsblumen sind?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
"Du hast einmal erwähnt wie sehr du Rosen liebst und dass du wenn du älter bist einen Garten voll mit Rosen willst. Also habe ich vermutet dass sie deine Lieblingsblumen sind." Sagte Harry achselzuckend.  
  
"Wir werden morgen die Weasleys treffen." Sagte Hermine und schlürfte ein bisschen Milch.  
  
"Ja, werden wir. Wow, dieser Sommer ist sehr schnell vergangen oder?" Fragte Harry. " Es kommt mir wie gestern vor dass wir den Hogwarts Express nach London genommen haben."  
  
"Ja, mir auch. Wir erzählen den Weasleys nichts von uns, richtig? Sie würden vermutlich ausflippen. Ron wäre eifersüchtig und Ginny vermutlich auch."  
  
"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt es ihnen zu erzählen. Wir können es ihnen sagen wann immer du willst. und außerdem, wen interessiert es was sie denken? Ron und Ginny haben beide diese Affenliebe für uns." Beruhigte Harry sie.  
  
"Olivia weiß bescheid." Sagte Hermine und wechselte damit das Thema und kuschelte sich in Harrys Arme.  
  
"Sie weiß was?" Fragte Harry und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Sie weiß von unserem anderen Leben. Sie weiß dass wir magische Kraft haben, dass du ein Zauberer bist und ich eine Hexe."  
  
"Wie hat sie es herausgefunden?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Sie hat ein bisschen spioniert, das macht sie manchmal. Außerdem hatten wir keine all zu gute Tarnung." Meinte Hermine.  
  
"Was ist wenn sie es weitererzählt? Von allem was du mir erzählt hast ist sie keine Person die ein Geheimnis für sich behalten kann." Sagte Harry.  
  
"Sie wird es niemandem erzählen, sie ist eine Art Seher, sie weiß wenn etwas so wichtig ist dass es geheim bleiben muss." Sagte Hermine.  
  
"Willst du nicht das Ding aufmachen das dir deine Eule gebracht hat?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Jupp." Sagte Hermine, streckte sich und nahm das Packet vom Tisch. Als sie es öffnete sah sie dass es ein Brief von ihren Eltern war.  
  
Leibe Hermine,  
  
Ich hoffe dass es dir und Harry gut geht und ihr eine schöne Zeit zusammen habt. Dumbledore hat mich über die neuesten Ereignisse informiert und ich hoffe dass ihr beide in Sicherheit seid und Harry ein wachsames Auge auf unsere kleine Prinzessin hat. Wir würden gerne mit euch in die Winkelgasse gehen aber uns wurde gesagt dass es aus Gründen die man uns jetzt noch nicht nennen kann für uns besser ist wenn wir zu Hause bleiben. Anbei findest du fünf 20-Pfund-Noten um sie in Zaubergeld umzutauschen. In der Schachtel ist etwas das wir dir von Dumbledore schicken sollen. Seid vorsichtig und benehmt euch.  
  
Mum und Dad.  
  
Hermine faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, nahm das Geld heraus und legte es in die Schublade des Nachttischs. Dann nahm Hermine das kleine Päckchen und öffnete es behutsam. Es beinhaltete eine Halskette aus Gold, der Anhänger hatte die Form eines Schlosses und Hermine merkte dass es Hogwarts war. Es war mit edlen Steinen bedeckt, Diamanten, Rubine, Amnetysten, Saphire und viele andere.  
  
"Wow, das ist wirklich schön." Sagte Hermine und sah es sich näher an. "Wieso will Dumbledore dass ich das habe?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist wirklich schön." Sagte Harry.  
  
Hermine gab es Harry. "Würdest du es mir bitte umlegen?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
"Sicher." Sagte Harry, legte die Kette um ihren Hals und schloss die Verbindung. "Es steht dir wirklich gut."  
  
Hermine lächelte, wandte sich aus Harrys Armen und setzte sich an den Tisch von wo aus sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Sie dachte dass Harry verrückt wäre. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Ihr Haar war buschig, das Mascara das sie gestern aufgetragen hatte war über ihr ganzes Gesicht verschmiert, sie hatte Ringe unter ihren Augen und ihr Pyjama war total zerknittert. Die Kette stach heraus als ob sie den Rest ihres Körpers verspotten würde und ihr sagen würde dass sie wie die Hölle aussähe.  
  
Harry bemerkte ihr Stirnrunzeln, ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Er strich ihr Haar von ihrem Nacken weg und küsste die blasse Haut an ihren Schultern.  
  
"Du solltest nicht so sehr an dir zweifeln." Flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr. "Du bist wirklich wunderschön, lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes einreden."  
  
"Wieso liebst du mich?" Fragte Hermine. "Ich habe nichts getan um dich zu verdienen."  
  
"Ich bin derjenige der das fragen sollte." Sagte Harry und lachte leise. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wir haben beide ein Schicksal, also vermute ich dass uns das zusammengebracht hat.  
  
"Es ist mir eigentlich egal wie wir uns gefunden haben. Die Tatsache dass wir zusammen sind ist genug für mich. Dass du mich liebst egal wie ich aussehe ist unglaublich."  
  
"Meinst du nicht dass du dich langsam richten solltest? Mittag ist schon vorbei und du bist immer noch nicht angezogen." Sagte Harry.  
  
"Ja, ich denke ich werde aufstehen." Sagte Hermine, stand auf, ging ins Badezimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
  
Harry lächelte. Er konnte es nicht erwarten jedem zu erzählen dass er und Hermine zusammen waren. Er wollte dass es die ganze Welt erfuhr. 


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel vierzehn  
  
*Traum* Hermine war auf einem dämmrigen, nebeligen Friedhof und trug ein silbernes Ballkleid. Sie versuchte durch den dichten Nebel zu sehen, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Als sie loslief bekam sie ein schlechtes Gefühl, sie fühlte wie jede ihrer Bewegungen von Augen verfolgt wurde. Plötzlich brach sie unter schmerzen zusammen, sie hielt ihren Bauch und lehnte sich gegen einen Grabstein. Als sie hinunter sah bemerkte sie dass ihre Halskette glühte, das helle Licht durchbrach den Nebel. Hermine versuchte aufzustehen, ihr Wille versuchte ihre Beine zu bewegen aber ihre Beine reagierten nicht auf ihren Willen. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen brach sie weinen zusammen. Als sie dem Lichtschein hinterher blickte konnte sie in der Mitte des Friedhofes die Statue eines Zauberers in Roben sehen. Am Sockel der Statue standen Lateinische Wörter die sie nicht genau erkennen konnte. Plötzlich erschien eine schwarze Rauchwolke am Himmel und senkte sich zum Boden, ein grausames, kaltes Lachen erfüllte die Luft welches Hermine erzittern lies. Sie schaute durch den Nebel und sah eine große, verdeckte Gestalt in schwarzen Roben. Dieser Anblick lies sie entsetzt aufschreien. Rote Augen starrten sie an, kalte grausame, rote Augen die ein Loch in ihre Seele brannten. Voldemort. Der Nebel verzog sich immer mehr und sie sah eine weitere Person inmitten einer großen Blutlache - Harry. Dieses Mal schrie Hermine seinen Namen: "HARRY"  
  
*Traum Ende*  
  
Harry saß im Wohnzimmer und las das Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Buch. Seine Augen überflogen das Buch schnell, er versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich so viel Wissen wie möglich über die dunklen Künste anzueignen. Die Nacht war ruhig, Hermine war früh zu Bett gegangen, und er saß lesend im sanften Licht einer Kerze. Der Frieden wurde von Hermines Schrei unterbrochen. Harrys Kopf flog hoch und in Gedanken rechnete er mit dem Schlimmsten. Er stand auf, lief zum Schlafzimmer und als er die Türe öffnete sah er Hermine. Er ging zum Bett auf dem sich Hermine mit schreckensverzerrtem Gesicht hin und her warf während sie sich so stark auf die Lippe biss dass diese zu bluten anfing. Ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht, sie zitterte und ihr Körper war schweißbedeckt. Er nahm ihren Arm um sie aufzuwecken, aber sie nahm ihre andere Hand und trieb ihre Nägel in Harrys Arm. Er wandte sich unter Schmerzen und sah wie ihre Nägel in seine Haut schnitten und Blut heraustrat.  
  
*Traum*  
  
Hermine schrie. Schmerzen jagten durch ihren Körper, der schmerz übertraf alles was sie kannte, es musste sich ähnlich anfühlen als ob der gesamte Körper mit einem Tacker bearbeitet wurde. Voldemort nahm ihren Arm und hielt ihn fest. Fanatisch stieß Hermine ihre Nägel in seinen Arm. Plötzlich fühlte sie wie sie geschüttelt wurde, Arme wandten sich um sie und beruhigende Worte wurden in ihr Ohr geflüstert. Der Schmerz verschwand und sie begann sich zu entspannen.  
  
*Traum Ende*  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen, Harry hielt sie fest und beruhigte sie. Sie fühlte Blut auf ihren Lippen und zuckte zusammen. Sie zitterte unkontrolliert und begann zu weinen.  
  
"Hermine, was ist passiert?" Fragte Harry mit beruhigender Stimme und streichelte ihre Haare.  
  
"Ich hatte einen Alptraum." Sagte Hermine schluchzend.  
  
"Möchtest du darüber reden?" Fragte Harry und wischte ihre Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg.  
  
Hermine schloss ihre Augen und dachte an den Traum zurück. Schreckliche Bilder des Traumes liefen vor ihren Augen ab. "Nein."  
  
"In Ordnung, du musst es mir jetzt nicht erzählen." Harry wollte nicht neugierig sein und so beließ er es dabei - er konnte sie morgen nocheinmal fragen.  
  
"Es war schrecklich." Murmelte Hermine in Harrys Hemd.  
  
"Hmm" Sagte Harry. Sein Arm brannte und sein Hemd war nass vor Tränen.  
  
Hermine löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung und sah ihn an. Auf seinem Hemd war ein großer, nasser Fleck und fünf blutende Markierungen auf seinem Arm. Hermine schaute verwirrt zu ihm auf. Sie wollte ihn schon fragen was passiert sei als sie sich an den Teil des Traumes erinnerte indem sie ihre Nägel in den Arm bohrte der sie festhielt.  
  
"Entschuldige." Sagte Hermine und verfolgte die Wunden vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern. "Tut es sehr weh?" Fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.  
  
"Nein" log Harry. Er sagte trotzdem die Wahrheit, der Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu dem des Crucius Fluches.  
  
"Lügner." Sagte Hermine und lächelte schwach.  
  
"Du solltest jetzt wieder schlafen, es ist spät und wir müssen noch unsere Schulsachen mit den Weasleys besorgen." Sagte Harry sachlich.  
  
"Seid wann bist du so sensibel?" Scherzte Hermine und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
"Ich denke dass ich immer ruhiger war. Ruhiger und gesammelter als du." Sagte Harry und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." Sagte Hermine schläfrig und schloss ihre Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, schöne Träume." Sagte Harry, setzte sich auf das Bett, legte seine Brille ab und wickelte sich in die Decke.  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah einen flauschigen, großen, orangenen Ball schlafend auf seiner Brust liegen. Er konnte Hermine summend im Bad hören. Sie kam heraus und Harry sah dass sie schon angezogen war. Als sie bemerkte dass Harry endlich wach war lächelte sie breit.  
  
"Endlich! Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du aufwachen würdest." Sagte Hermine und streichelte Krummbeins Fell.  
  
"Ich vermute ich war etwas müde. Wie viel Uhr ist es?" Sagte Harry und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die belebte Londoner Straße.  
  
"Es ist 9:30 und wir treffen die Weasleys unten um 10:30. Also denke ich dass es klug wäre aufzustehen." Sagte Hermine und nahm Krummbein von Harry herunter.  
  
Harry stand auf als Hermine hinunterging um im Toast und Tee zu holen. Harry war fertig und stand am Fenster als Hermine wieder den Raum betrat.  
  
"Frühstück" sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn warm an dann stellte die das Tablett, die Teekanne und die Tassen auf den Esstisch.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück war es 10:25 und beide gingen hinunter um auf die Ankunft der Weasleys zu warten. Fünf Minuten später kamen sieben Rotschöpfe durch die Tür des Tropfenden Kessels, gefolgt von einem weiteren Mädchen, Penelope Clearwater.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermine!" rief Ron und zog seine zwei besten Freunde in eine Umarmung. "Schön euch zu sehen."  
  
"Harry Liebling, du lebst noch." Sagte Mrs. Weasley und umarmte Harry ebenfalls, dann drehte sie sich zu Hermine. "Hermine, du bist während den Sommerferien gewachsen."  
  
"Molly, Liebling, natürlich lebt Harry noch, wir reden hier schließlich von Harry Potter." Sagte Mr. Weasley und schüttelte Harrys und Hermines Hand. Er murmelte "Wir brauchen ihn um am Leben zu bleiben."  
  
"Hi Fred, George." Sagte Harry lächelnd, beide kamen zu ihm hinüber und schlugen auf seinen Rücken.  
  
"Nochmals danke für das Geld, wir schulden dir viel." Murmelte George.  
  
"Hey Hermine, wie war dein Sommer?" Fragte Fred.  
  
"Wirklich schön." Sagte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Blick auf Harry. "Ich wette dass eure Ferien viel interessanter und gefährlicher waren. Ich hätte die Drachen zu gerne gesehen."  
  
"Ja richtig, Drachen sind faszinierend." Wiederholte George sie sarkastisch.  
  
"Hallo Percy, Penelope, wie geht's'?" Fragte Harry. Dann betrachtete er Percys Gesicht. Er war blass und seine Augen waren eingefallen. Harry konnte nicht verhindern dass er sich schuldig fühlte.  
  
"Alles bestens, es war nett mal allem zu entfliehen, ich denke Percy hat es gefallen. Oder Percy?" Fragte Penelope.  
  
"J-Ja es war schön, Drachen-Faszinieren." Seine Stimme kratzte und klang ganz anders als früher.  
  
"Na also. Bist du aufgeregt dass du in dein fünftes Schuljahr kommst? Ich vermute dass ihr zwei viele neue Eindrücke habt." Sagte Penelope mit einem Zwinkern.  
  
Harry schaute zu Hermine, sie versuchten sich gegenseitig die Gedanken zu lesen. 'Könnte sie es möglicherweise wissen? Oder redete sie über etwas anderes? Nein, er und Hermine hatten seit die Weasleys angekommen waren Abstand gehalten.' Beruhigte Harry sich selbst.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Begrüßte Hermine die jüngste. "Es ist schön dich zu sehen.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Sagte Harry und schaute sie besorgt an als ihr Gesicht in einem karmesinrot aufleuchtete. 'Oh Nein.' Dachte Harry. " Hat die Rumänien gefallen?" Sagte Harry und versuchte eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.  
  
"Es war schön." Sagte Ginny und schaute auf ihre Fußspitzen.  
  
"Nun, jetzt, wie wäre es wenn wir alle in die Winkelgasse gehen würden? Wir verschwenden Zeit." Meldete sich Mr. Weasley.  
  
Alle verließen den Tropfenden Kessel und gingen zu der Backsteinmauer die zur Winkelgasse führte.  
  
"Lasst mal sehen, zuerst müssen wir zu Gringotts. Harry, Hermine, müsst ihr euch auch noch Geld holen?" Fragte Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Ja, ich denke ich bin fast blank." Sagte Harry. Als sie sich in Richtung Gringotts bewegten suchte Harry instinktiv Hermines Hand, aber hörte einige Zentimeter vor dem Ziel auf.  
  
Nachdem alle bei Gringotts waren teilten sie sich auf und wollten sich später alle bei Flourish und Blotts treffen um ihre Bücher zu kaufen. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley gingen mit Ginny um Pergament und Federn zu kaufen, George und Fred gingen um 'Geschäfte' zu erledigen, Percy und Penelope wollten Futter für Penelopes Katze kaufen und überließen Harry, Hermine und Ron sich selbst.  
  
"Harry, hast du herausgefunden für was die Drachenstatue ist? Oder sollte ich eher Hermine fragen, sie scheint ja alles zu wissen." Sagte Ron.  
  
"Zu deiner Information Ron," sagte Hermine und schlug ihn schmerzhaft auf den Arm. "Ich habe diese Ferien nur ein Buch gelesen."  
  
Rons Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. "Ein Buch? Verlässt du dein Bücherwurmdasein?" Hänselte Ron. "Wer hätte das gedacht?" Zuerst Krum und jetzt Bücher." Sagte Ron und fing lautstark an zu lachen.  
  
Hermine fand dies kein bisschen lustig. Sie war es leid als Bücherwurm angesehen zu werden und Ron, der erst letztes Jahr herausgefunden hatte dass sie kein Junge war.  
  
Harry wusste dass Hermine wirklich wütend war. Ihr Nacken war dunkelrot und ihre Hände ballten sich automatisch. Ihre Augen brannten vor Ärger.  
  
"Ron! Ich habe es so satt. Ich bin mehr als ein Gehirn. Wann geht das in deinen verdammten Kopf rein? Warte, das stimmt, du hast keinen Kopf." Spottete Hermine.  
  
"Nun, wenn du nicht immer wie ein verdammtes Regelbuch oder, oder wie ein Lexikon herumstolzieren würdest würde ich vielleicht nicht als Bücherwurm von dir denken." Schlug Ron zurück. "Du kannst niemand anderes im Rampenlicht stehen lassen, oder? Sogar Harry ist so freundlich jemand anderem die Aufmerksamkeit zu lassen."  
  
Harry schreckte zurück. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sein bester Freund und seine Freundin stritten sich nachdem sie sich vor kaum zwei Stunden getroffen hatten. Und vom Klang her war dies ein großer Streit, nicht nur ein unwichtiger kleiner. Dieser Streit griff Hermine und ihre Genialität an und Ron besaß die Frechheit Harry gegen sie zu verwenden. Die könnte möglicherweise das Ende ihrer Freundschaft bedeuten. Harry war im Moment ebenfalls sehr wütend auf Ron.  
  
"Ich habe genug davon." Sagte Hermine, warf ihre Hände in die Luft und drehte sich um. "Los Harry, lass uns gehen." Sagte sie und ergriff sein Handgelenk.  
  
"Was meinst du?'Lass uns gehen'? Ich hasse es dein Weltbild zu zerstören aber Harry kommt mit mir mit. Nach allem ist er mein bester Freund." Sagte Ron und bedeutete Harry ihm die Straße hinauf zu folgen.  
  
Harry rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er stand auf seinem Platz und dachte nach. Normalerweise wäre es eine einfache Entscheidung gewesen. Aber sich in der aktuellen Lage zu entscheiden mit wem er mitgehen sollte war schwer. Bester Freund oder Freundin, bester Freund - Freundin, bester Freund – Freundin, bester Freund - Freundin. Als er nachdachte sah er dass Hermine und Ron auf ihn warteten. Er sagte: "Hermine."  
  
Hermine lächelte selbstgefällig. 'Hat ja lange genug gedauert.' Dachte sie sich. Sie schaute zu Ron der sehr ärgerlich und überrascht aussah. Sie zog Harry die Straße entlang um ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen.  
  
Ron war wütend, sehr wütend. 'Wie kann er sie über mich stellen? Ich bin sein bester Freund und er hat die Nerven sie zu wählen. Beide kommen definitiv auf meine *Unbeliebteste Leute-Liste*' Er ging die Straße in die andere Richtung als Harry und Hermine entlang um Fred und George zu suchen, er könnte einen guten Scherz vertragen. Endlich fand er sie bei „Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten". Er ging ebenfalls hinein und zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
"Hey Ron. Wo sind Harry und Hermine? Hast du sie verloren?" Scherzte George.  
  
"Nöh, wir haben uns gestritten." Bemerkte Ron nebenbei.  
  
"Lass mich raten, ihr habt über Hermines Intelligenz gestritten?" Fragte Fred.  
  
"Ja. Woher weißt du das?" Sagte Ron und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Weil du eifersüchtig bist." Sagte George.  
  
"Bin ich nicht. So, was macht ihr hier?" Fragte Ron und änderte das Thema.  
  
"Hmm, ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir suchen definitiv nicht nach Roben. Das wäre absurd." Sagte Fred sarkastisch.  
  
"Gerade suchen wir nach Festroben. Wir haben letztes Jahr deine beim Weihnachtsball gesehen, nimms' uns nicht übel aber niemand wollte mit dir tanzen. Da wir aber so wunderbare Brüder sind dachten wir dass wir dir eine kaufen." Sagte George.  
  
Ron schaute sie skeptisch an. "Wo ist der Haken?"  
  
"Lieber naiver Bruder Ron. Wieso sollte da ein Haken sein? Wir wollen nur unseren Namen bei weiteren formellen Anlässen schützen."  
  
"In Ordnung." Sagte Ron und schaute eine dunkel blaue Robe an. "Ich denke diese würde mir stehen oder?"  
  
Ü/N: Hat etwas gedauert aber nach 8 Stunden Autobahn war ich nicht mehr in der Lage mich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Die Geschichte hat insgesamt 15 Kapitel, also fehlt noch eins. Das ist das längste der ganzen Geschichte und wird deshalb 2-4 Tage dauern. Fürs Betalesen könnt ihr euch wie immer bei Enigma bedanken. FROHE OSTERN. 


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel fünfzehn  
  
Harry und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel, beide trugen Taschen voll mit Schulmaterialien für das kommende Jahr. Einmal angekommen dachte Harry wieder über die Sache nach die ihn jetzt schon eine Weile plagte.  
  
"Wieso warst du so unfreundlich zu Ron?" Sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.  
  
"Er beleidigte mich Harry. Er verspottete wer und wie ich bin. Du weißt doch sehr genau dass ich mehr bin als nur ein Gehirn." Sagte Hermine.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß das. Aber das macht es immer noch nicht recht dass du mich zwischen euch wählen liest. Du hättest es nicht getan wenn du nicht genau gewusst hättest wen ich wähle." Sagte Harry.  
  
"Ich weiß, tut mir leid. Es war nicht richtig von mir das zu tun. Vergibst du mir? Fragte sie, trat näher zu Harry und lächelte süß.  
  
"Vergeben." Sagte er und küsste ihre Stirn.  
  
"Ich habe dich ein bisschen angelogen Harry, es gibt mehr als einen Grund wieso ich so hart zu Ron war. Das könnte längere Zeit dauern das zu erklären. Ich denke du solltest es dir bequem machen." Schlug Hermine vor.  
  
"Okay." Sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Hermine auf die Couch.  
  
"Es begann alles letztes Jahr.................."  
  
*Rückblick*  
  
Hermine stapfte die Treppen zum Turm der Viertklässler hinauf. Es war spät und sie war müde und dösig weil sie so lange über ihren Hausaufgaben gesessen hatte aber jetzt fühlte sie sich für den morgigen Test vorbereitet. Sie ging im Kopf noch einmal die Zaubertrankrezepte durch während sie zum Mädchenturm ging, öffnete dann aber in Gedanken versunken die Türe zum Jungenschlafraum.  
  
Dösig ging sie zu ihrem Bett und vergaß sich umzuziehen und öffnete die Vorhänge des Bettes. Sie war schon dabei sich hinzu legen als sie bemerkte dass schon jemand in ihrem Bett gewesen war ........... und immer noch war. Ron war zu einem Kreis zusammengerollt und schlief friedlich.  
  
Als sie die Vorhänge schloss sah sie dass offensichtlich nicht im Mädchenturm war sondern im Jungen-teil. Sie drehte sich um um zu gehen als sich eine Hand durch die Vorhänge streckte und ihr Handgelenk festhielt.  
  
"Hermine." Wimmerte Ron. "Verlass mich nicht."  
  
"Ron" sagte Hermine. "Ich verlasse dich nicht, ich gehe nur zu - "  
  
Hermine verstummte, sie hatte bemerkt dass Ron immer noch schlief und nur im Schlaf redete.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Hermine. Ich will dass du meine Freundin bist." Sagte Ron, ließ ihre Hand los und drehte sich um.  
  
Hermine stand stocksteif da. Er schlief, er wusste nicht von was er redete. Sicherlich konnte er nicht meinen was er da sagte ......... Aber als sie an seinem Körper hinunterschaute sah sie dass er wegen irgendetwas sehr erregt war. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken wovon er genau träumen musste.  
  
Sie verließ den Raum hastig. Alle Gedanken über das Rezept waren vergessen. Sie konnte nur noch über eines nachdenken, etwas das sie nicht genau definieren konnte. Sie sollte eigentlich geschmeichelt sein dass ein Junge so über sie dachte, aber sie war es nicht. Das war doch Ron.  
  
*Rückblick Ende*  
  
"Er hatte ei-einen Traum von dir?" Fragte Harry verblüfft.  
  
"Ja. Ich habe es aber ignoriert. Ich hatte wichtigere Sachen zu tun. Solche wie Rita Kimmkorn, Krum, und nun-ja, dich." Sagte Hermine.  
  
"Aber das ist nicht alles. Alles lief normal weiter bis eines Tages ..............."  
  
*Rückblick*  
  
Hermine saß in der Bücherei. Sie war bis auf eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs in einer Ecke des Raumes verlassen. Sie war dankbar dass Viktor Krum und sein Fanklub draußen am See waren. Sie las eine überarbeitete Version von 'Geschichte von Hogwarts' zum hundertsten mal dieses Jahr. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, es war so ein faszinierendes Buch und jedes Mal wenn sie es las fand sie etwas Neues heraus.  
  
Als sie aufsah bemerkte sie dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Eine andere Person starrte sie intensiv an, Ron. Sie hatte zwar versucht die Nacht in der er seinen Traum hatte zu verdrängen aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich nervös und unsicher wenn sie so alleine waren.  
  
"Ron, was ist?" Fragte Hermine, ihre Stimme war kurz davor ihre Ruhe zu verlieren. Ron schaute sie merkwürdig an. Seine Haut war blasser als normalerweise und seine Augen versuchten sie nicht anzustarren.  
  
"I-Ich möchte dich etwas fragen." Sagte Ron und schaue auf seine Füße.  
  
"Dann leg los aber mach es schnell, ich versuche so viel wie möglich zu lesen bevor Krumm hier wieder reinkommt." Sagte sie.  
  
"OK. ühm, Hermine, schau, wie lange kennen wir uns schon?" Fragte Ron.  
  
Hermine schaute ihn fassungslos an. "Wir kennen uns seit dem Beginn unseres ersten Jahres, das sind fast fünf Jahre."  
  
"Richtig, fast fünf Jahre. Wir sind wie Bruder und Schwester. Wir streiten ununterbrochen, das macht uns mehr zu Halbgeschwistern." Sagte Ron.  
  
"Wenn du es so siehst, dann ja." Antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Nun, ich habe mich gefragt ob wir weniger Geschwister sein könnten." Sagte Ron, er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin- und her, sein Gesicht war so rot wie seine Haare und er traute sich nicht aufzuschauen.  
  
"Ron, ich glaube ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen Weniger Geschwister? Wie das?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
"Ich frage mich ob wir irgendwann mal zusammen ausgehen können, ein Date." Fragte Ron.  
  
"Ron. Wow." Hermine atmete erst einmal tief durch. "Ich habe das nicht erwartet. Definitiv nicht. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."  
  
"Ja, wäre ein guter Anfang." Murmelte Ron.  
  
"Ron, ich denke nicht dass wir zusammen ausgehen sollten. Was ist wenn wir uns trennen?" Fragte Hermine.  
  
"Wer sagt dass wir uns trennen würden?" Fragte Ron  
  
"Das könnte wahr sein. Aber es würde passieren. Ich will dich nicht verletzen Ron. Es tut mir leid, aber wir passen nicht zusammen." Sagte Hermine, schnappte sich ihre Bücher und ihre Tasche und verließ die Bücherei in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
*Rückblick Ende*  
  
"Er hat dich gefragt ob du mit ihm gehst?" Frage Harry mit ungläubiger Stimme.  
  
"Jap, er hat mich gefragt. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Na, ich glaube es immer noch nicht. Ron, von allen möglichen Leuten ausgerechnet Ron." Sagte sie.  
  
"Wie habt ihr es hinbekommen das restliche Jahr miteinander auszukommen?" erkundigte sich Harry.  
  
"Es war schrecklich, ich habe versucht normal mit ihm umzugehen wenn du in der Nähe warst, genau wie er. Dann, eines Tages kam er zu mir als du noch im Turm warst.....  
  
*Rückblick*  
  
Hermine hatte genug davon in Rons Gegenwart normal zu handeln. Alles was sie wollte war ihn dafür zu töten dass er ihr dieses Jahr zur Hölle machte. Sie musste mit ihm reden, wenn sie ihn nur finden könne...  
  
"Hey Hermine, warte, Ich habe überall nach dir gesucht." Sagte eine Stimme die Hermine als Rons erkannte.  
  
"Ja?" Fragte Hermine während sie sich umdrehte um Ron ins Gesicht zu sehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.  
  
"Ich glaube dass wir über das reden müssen was vor kurzem passiert ist. Du weiß schon, die Sache in der Bücherei." Begann Ron.  
  
"Sicher. Ich denke dass das eine gute Idee wäre." Sagte Hermine ohne sich zu bewegen.  
  
"Uhm, können wir nicht an einen privateren Platz gehen? Fragte Ron vorsichtig.  
  
"Nein, ich denke dass alles hier gesagt werden sollte." Gab Hermine zurück.  
  
"Ok dann." Sagte Ron, lehnte sich an die Mauer und ließ sich hinuntergleiten bis er schließlich saß. Hermine folgte ihm, achtete aber darauf einen gut drei Fuß (90 cm) großen Abstand zu halten.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Es dumm von mir dich zu fragen. Ich weiß nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Vielleicht war ich nur aufgeregt wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier."  
  
"Ron, es war nicht nur dein Fehler. Es tut mir leid dass ich weggerannt bin. Es kam so überraschend. Ich meine, mein bester Freund fragte mich mit ihm auszugehen, das war so ein Schock." Räumte Hermine ein.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen wäre, was hättest du dann gesagt?" Fragte Ron.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich ja gesagt. Wenn ich mehr Zeit gehabt hätte um darüber nachzudenken." Sagte Hermine.  
  
"Hast du jetzt darüber nachgedacht?" Fragte Ron.  
  
Hermine dachte für einen Moment nach. "Ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht was ich geantwortet hätte da ich hauptsächlich darüber nachgedacht habe wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten soll. Das war wichtiger."  
  
Aber Hermine wurde von Ron unterbrochen als er sie grob auf die Lippen küsste. Sie versank in dem Kuss, ihr Körper kontrollierte ihre Handlungen aber das hörte sofort auf als sich sein Mund öffnete und seine Zunge über ihre Lippen strich.  
  
Hermine stieß sich von ihm weg. "Ron!" Schrei Hermine fast. "Wofür zur Hölle war das?" Fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
"Ich dachte das ist das was du willst!" Erklärte Ron und hob frustriert seine Hände.  
  
"Was habe ich gesagt dass dich das denken lässt?" Fragte Hermine, aber bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten stürmte sie schon den Gang entlang zur Bücherei.  
  
*Rückblick Ende*  
  
"Er hat dich geküsst?" Fragte Harry und fiel vor Überraschung fast von der Couch.  
  
"Ja, er hat mich geküsst, ich habe für eine Weile sogar zurückgeküsst." Fügte sie hinzu und beobachtete Harrys Reaktion.  
  
Harry saß da und bewegte sich für einige Minuten nicht. Hermines Kopf war voll von den Sachen die er möglicherweise gerade dachte. Als die Stille zu quälend wurde sprach sie.  
  
"Du bist nicht sauer oder?" Fragte sie behutsam.  
  
Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. "Was? Nein, nein ich bin nicht sauer, überrascht aber nicht sauer. Ich habe nur über Möglichkeiten nachgedacht Ron zu verhexen."  
  
Hermine lachte ein bisschen. "Nein, ich denke nicht dass es gut wäre das zu tun. Ich denke er hat es heute verstanden dass ich für eine längere Zeit nicht mit ihm sprechen möchte."  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden, er schien ein bisschen sauer zu sein weil ich dich über ihn gestellt habe und fragt sich sicher wieso ich das getan habe." Sagte Harry während er aufstand und zur Tür ging.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Harry." Sagte Hermine und streckte sich auf der Couch aus.  
  
"Ich dich auch Hermine." Sagte Harry und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Ron stapfte zum Zimmer seiner Brüder im Tropfenden Kessel. Er war blind vor Ärger. Wie konnte Harry nicht mich wählen? Ich bin sein bester Freund, ich war immer für ihn da. Ich ließ ihn in mein Haus und behandelte ihn wie einen Bruder. Aber nein, er wählt sie. Irgendein Muggelmädchen. Ein schönes, süßes, führsorgliches, lustiges, wunderbares, nettes Mädchen.  
  
Ron betrat das Zimmer ohne zu klopfen und fand beide an einem kleinen Tisch vor dem Fenster an dem sie ein Muggelspiel, Poker, spielten.  
  
Fred schaute von dem Spiel auf. "Na na, wenn das nicht mein Lieblingsbruder Ronniekiens ist. Was beschäftigt dich? Sagte er spottend.  
  
"Halt die Klappe." Sagte Ron, setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Jemand braucht einen Psychologen." Sagte George, warf seine Karten auf den Tisch und schaute auf. "Ich habe gewonnen."  
  
"Fred grummelte, zog sieben Galleonen heraus und gab sie George.  
  
"Wo habt ihr all das Geld her?" Fragte Ron mit einem verwirrten Blick.  
  
"Wo hast du deine schlechte Laune her?" Konterte Fred.  
  
"Wieso versuche ich eigentlich mit euch zu reden?" Fragte Ron.  
  
"Weil wir helfen können. Bitte jüngster Weasley, erzähl von deinen Problemen." Sagte Fred.  
  
"Ja liebster Bruder. Was für ein Problem quält dich? Schule? Harry? Familie? Lehrer? Mädchen?" Fragte George.  
  
"Mädchen. Wer kann das durchhalten? Und Harry. Ich fühle mich als ob er unsere Freundschaft betrogen hätte." Sprudelte es aus Ron hinaus.  
  
"Mädchen? Irgendjemand den wir kennen?" Fragte Fred.  
  
"Ja, sie geht nach Hogwarts. Ich denke dass ihr sie schon getroffen habt."  
  
"OK. Was ist passiert?" Fragte Fred.  
  
"Ich habe sie gefragt ob sie mit mir ausgeht und sie ist weggerannt." Antwortete Ron.  
  
"Autsch." Rief George.  
  
"Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu reden aber das hat die ganze Sache noch schlimmer gemacht. Ich mag sie wirklich. Aber ich glaube dass sie jetzt nicht einmal mehr im gleichen Raum wie ich sein möchte." Sagte Ron traurig.  
  
"Ok, also mag sie dich nicht mehr. Das Leben geht weiter, es ist vorbei." Riet Georg.  
  
"Ihr versteht nicht. Ich kann nicht über sie hinwegkommen. Ich sehe sie jeden Tag. Sie ist mein Freund." Sagte Ron.  
  
"Wer ist dieses mysteriöse Mädchen denn? Wieso bedeutet sie dir so viel?" Fragte Fred.  
  
"Wollt ihr das wirklich wissen? Denn wenn ich es euch sage, müsst ihr mir schwören es niemandem zu sagen. Oder lachen, wenn ihr lacht oder es weitererzählt werde ich euch persönlich ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen. Verstanden?" Drohte Ron.  
  
"Sicher. Brüderlicher Schwur." Sagte George mit hoher Fistelstimme und hielt seine Hand hoch.  
  
"Gut. Es ist, nun, nicht lachen. Aber, es ist Hermine." Sagte Ron und errötete stark.  
  
"Nun, ich sehe dass du sie magst, ihr seit die besten Freunde und sie ist dir sehr nahe. Und seit sie mehr auf ihr Äußeres achtet sieht sie auch viel besser aus." Sagte Fred verständnisvoll.  
  
"Ich weiß wirklich nicht wieso, sie ist so wundervoll. Und dann muss ich losrennen und unsere Freundschaft nur wegen meinen dummen Hormonen ruinieren." Sage Ron mit einem traurigen Lachen.  
  
"Es könnte schlimmer sein. Ihr kommt doch immer noch gut miteinander aus. Ihr müsst euch im Guten getrennt haben." Sagt George.  
  
"Ja, richtig. Wir haben uns im Guten getrennt und sie rennt nur jedes Mal vor mir weg weil wir so gut zu Recht kommen." Sagte Ron sarkastisch.  
  
"Oh, na ja. Ich bin mir sicher dass klein Ronniekiens ein anderes Mädchen finden kann das ihn liebt." Sagte George und zerzauste Rons Haare.  
  
******  
  
Harry ging zu Rons Zimmer und bemerkte dort dass er nicht drin war. Also ging er zum nächsten Zimmer in dem er ihn erwarten konnte, das Zimmer der Zwillinge.  
  
Als er an die Tür klopfte hörte er Fred sagen: "Komm rein." Als er das Zimmer betrat sah er Fred, George und Ron an einem kleinen Tisch sitzen. "Äh, hallo. Ich habe mich gefragt ob ich mit Ron reden könnt. Privat." Fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja, natürlich." Nickte Ron. Dann schaute er seine Brüder an. "Raus! Sofort!  
  
George schaute Ron verblüfft an. "Du weißt dass das unser Zimmer ist oder? Wir sollten diejenigen sein die euch rausschmeißen."  
  
"Aber," sagte Fred, " weil wir so liebe und nette Brüder sind denken wir dass ihr bleiben könnt und wir solange etwas Panik in der Winkelgasse verursachen."  
  
Beide Zwillinge standen auf und verließen grinsend das Zimmer.  
  
"Ron, ich wollte nur sagen dass es mir Leid tut. Aber du musst das verstehen. Sie hat mich eingeladen und behandelt als ob ich zur Familie gehöre. Es wäre grob gewesen jetzt nicht zu ihr zu halten. Du verstehst das doch oder?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich glaube schon. Trotzdem, ich dachte ich wäre dein bester Freund." Sagte Ron.  
  
"Das bist du. Genau wie Hermine. Ihr seid beide meine besten Freunde." Antwortete Harry.  
  
"Aber du hast einen Favoriten. Richtig? Du musst einen von uns mehr mögen als den anderen." Sagte Ron.  
  
"Nein" log Harry. "Hermine hat mir erzählt was letztes Jahr zwischen euch passiert ist."  
  
Ron wurde blass. "Hat sie? Ich habe ihr gesagt sie soll es nicht tun."  
  
"Wieso hast du es mir nicht erzählt?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht mit meinen dummen Problemen belästigen." Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich dachte es wäre besser es dir nicht zu erzählen, oder sonst irgendjemandem."  
  
"OK, ich verstehe. Aber Hermine? Wieso sie? Du hättest jedes Mädchen unseres Jahres fragen können." Sagte Harry.  
  
"Ich kenne sie am längsten. Ich war mir sicher sie würde ja sagen. Außerdem denke ich dass ich sie liebe. Sie verkörpert alles von dem ich je geträumt habe." Schwärmte Ron.  
  
"Woher weißt du dass es Liebe ist?" Fragte Ron. "Es könnte nur Schwärmerei sein."  
  
"Nein. Ich liebe sie. Jedes mal wenn ich sie sehe springt mein Herz, meine Gedanken sind von ihr erfüllt und ich fühle mich als ob neben mir eine Gottheit oder ein Engel steht." Antwortete Ron.  
  
Harry schluckte. Das waren exakt die Gefühle die er für Hermine hatte. Wenn und falls er, Ron von sich und Hermine erzählen würde, wie würde er reagieren? Er wusste ,dass wenn die Situation umgekehrt wäre und Ron ihr Freund wäre, dass er dann ausrasten würde.  
  
"Öhm, wow. Es hört sich an als ob du sie wirklich magst Ron." Sagte Harry und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
"Ja, das tue ich. Was hältst du davon wenn wir hinunter gehen und uns was zu essen schnappen?" Fragte Ron und tätschelte seinen Bauch.  
  
"Sicher, ich bin richtig hungrig." Sagte Harry.  
  
Als sie die Türe öffneten hörten sie unten ein Explosion, gefolgt von Rauch der nach oben zog. Dann war die ärgerliche Stimme von Mrs. Weasley zu hören. Beide, Harry und Ron lachten und gingen hinaus. Endlich schienen die Dinge wieder wie vor langer Zeit zu sein, als die Welt noch weniger dunkel war. Harry hoffte dass es noch mehr Tage wie diesen geben würde. Aber als er an die letzten Jahre dachte wusste Harry dass es naiv wäre das zu glauben.  
  
Ü/N ENDE!!! So, das war's. Wie gesagt, es gibt davon eine Fortsetzung die aber nicht weiter geschrieben wird. Die 2 Kapitel die davon Existieren machen alleine keinen Sinn. Falls es jemals fortgesetzt wird werde ich es übersetzen. Ich würde allen Raten mich auf eure AuthorsAlert List zu setzen, dann werdet ihr informiert wenn ich die nächste Übersetzung veröffentliche.  
  
So, hier sollten wir alle noch einmal Enigma für ihr aufmerksames Betalesen huldigen *Orden überreich* 


	16. Statement

Ich habe schon vor Wochen mal bei der Autorin nachgefragt. Dies kam als Antwort:  
  
okay i know this email is hella old by like 3 months, but i havent been online in forever. the story is basically dead. so yes, theres only two chapters in that, and you can leave the rest up to your imagination.  
  
(Für alle die kein Englisch können eine kurze Zusammenfassung: Die Fortsetzung ist nahezu tot. Sie besteht nur aus den 2 Kapiteln, den Rest überlässt sie unserer Vorstellung)  
  
Da es nicht mehr weiter geht werde ich die Fortsetzung nicht übersetzen, 2 Kaps lohnen nicht....  
  
Aber ich würde mich freuen euch alle bei meiner neuesten Übersetzung „Harry Potter and the Galator"wieder zu sehen. Die Geschichte ist sehr lang, sehr ausführlich und seeeeeehr gut.  
  
laser 


End file.
